Sirenia the Oceanic
by HannahHatter
Summary: Once upon a time ago, there was a planet called Gallifrey with their people known as the Time Lords, who had been in a terrible war called the Time War against the planet Skaro with the creatures known as Daleks. Alongside them, there was the planet Oceania, where there lived the Oceanics. There was one survivor from each planet. A Dalek, the Doctor, and Princess Sirenia(More Peeps
1. Chapter 1

(I come bearing a new story! *Looks around with big grin, then gasps* Oh crap! *Ducks from onslaught of food* Stop! It's a Doctor Who fanfic! Everyone loves Doctor Who! And for the record, this one is going to be the longest one ever! And you will see why! Oh, am I going to have fun writing this one! Also, I want help! Can someone be super duper amazing and give me an idea for a Doctor Who/Ni No Kuni crossover? They are my two favourite things in the WORLD and to mix them would be a dream come true and a half! Thanks!)

Once upon a time, long, long ago, there was a planet, known as Gallifrey, home to the great and powerful Time Lords. And opposite of the planet, was its sister planet known as Oceania. This was home to the equally great and powerful Oceanics. There was also a planet known as Skaro, a planet filled with the most hateful and hated creatures in the galaxy, the Daleks. One day, there was a great Time War, between Skaro, Gallifrey, and Oceania. And there was a man, known as the Doctor on Gallifrey, who took a powerful weapon, known as The Moment, and put Gallifrey in a TimeLock. He then ran away, knowing that there wasn't a Time Lord left. What he hadn't known, was that there was a creature left from both of the other two planets. One Dalek, and one Oceanic. The Dalek was solider, and was found by humans, screaming in a crater. The other, was a woman. She had also landed on Earth, and was found by a man called Van Statten, who collected alien artifacts.

She and the Dalek were taken to Van Statten's underground museum and locked away, the Dalek in a great steel room, covered in chains and often tortured. The Oceanic, known well by her people, as Princess Sirenia, was put in an equally great steel room, but as an addition to the chains, she had been put in a tube of water, for Oceania had more water on it than any planet in the galaxy. It was a bit of a necessity for them.

Then one day, the Doctor and his human friend Rose Tyler find themselves in Van Statten's museum, right next to the cages and the Doctor finds out that he isn't alone in the universe. This is how it happened


	2. Chapter 2

The Tardis materialises in a dimly lit area filled with carpeting and display cases. The Doctor stepped out and looked around, his friend Rose following after him.

"So what is it? What's wrong?"

"Don't know." The Doctor replied. "Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course." Rose looked around as well.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground." The Doctor answered, Rather vaguely. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"And when are we?"

"Two thousand and twelve." He replied, looking into a display case. Rose was slightly surprised.

"God, that's so close. So I should be twenty six." She said. Then the Doctor found the light switch and everything became more clear.

"Blimey. It's a great big museum." She said incredulously.

"An alien museum." The Doctor corrected. "Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship." Rose gasped and pointed into a display case.

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed." She said. But the Doctor paid no attention as he looked at a different case.

"Oh, look at you." Rose came over to see an old Cyberman head.

"What is it?" She asked.

"An old friend of mine. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" She asked.

"No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." He said harshly, as if he was trying hard not to sound sad. He then touched the display case and an alarm went off. Armed guards rush in from all sides and cut them off from the Tardis! Rose turned to the Doctor.

"f someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A."

Elsewhere in the Museum...

"Attention all personnel. Bad Wolf One is Wolf One is descending." An intercom said as a man known as Mister Henry Van Statten walked down the hall with aids and four armed guards.

"On behalf of all of us, I want to wish you a very happy birthday, sir." said one of the aids. "And the president wants to convey his best wishes."

"The President is ten points down. I want him replaced." Van Statten stated. He was a very rich man and he expected things to go his way.

"I don't think that's very wise, sir." The aid told him.

"Thank you so much for your opinion." Van Statten said sarcastically. "You're fired. Get rid of him." The aid was shocked.

"What?" Then the armed guards dragged the aid away.

"Wipe his memory, put him on the road someplace. Memphis, Minneapolis. Somewhere beginning with M." Van Statten ordered as a woman ran up to take the first aid's place. "So, the next President. What do you think? Republican or Democrat?"

"Democrat, sir." The woman said.

"For what reason?" Van Statten asked, rather testing her. The woman was a little surprised to hear this, but she gave him an answer, rather haltingly.

"They're just so funny, sir?" Van Statten stopped and looked at her.

"What is your name?" he asked. She smiled pleasantly.

"Goddard, sir. Diana Goddard." she replied.

"I like you, Diana Goddard." He said smiling. Then he frowned again and continued is trek."So, where's the English kid?" Then a kid with brown hair, a brown button down shirt, and blue jeans named Adam came running up.

"Sir! Sir! I bought ten more artefacts at auction, Mister Van Statten."

"Bring 'em on, let me see 'em." But Miss Goddard thought different.

"Sir, with respect, there's something more urgent." She told him. "Went arrested two intruders fifty three floors down. We don't know how they got in."

"I'll tell you how they got in. In-tru-da window." Silence. "In-tru-da window. That was funny!" Everyone laughed obediently. "Bring 'em in. Let's see 'em. And tell Simmons and Norder I want to visit my little pets. Get to it!" Van Statten then went through a doorway. Miss Goddard stepped aside to use her headset.

"Simmons? You'd better give me good news. Is it talking?" Over the headset from a room called the Cage, Simmoms was wearing a protective suit and wielding a chainsaw on something. The thing was screaming with pain.

"Not exactly talking, no." He said.

"Then what's it doing?" She demanded.

"Screaming. Is that any good?" Miss Goddard shook her head.

"Get it talking. Mister Van Statten wants to see it. I'm going to talk to Norder." then she spoke to the other man in the next cage. "Norder. Simmons let me down. How's getting that one to talk?" Norder stared at the creature who floated in the tank, just staring at him with cold, unforgiving, icy blue eyes.

"Nothing yet. She seems very resilient to the shocks. "

"Then turn it up! Mister Van Statten wants them talking and he's getting impatient!" Miss Goddard ordered. Meanwhile, in the office, Adam was showing his boss the latest purchases.

"And this is the last. Paid eight hundred thousand dollars for it." He said, just as Miss Goddard entered with the Doctor and Rose .

"What does it do?" Van Statten asked.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel." Adam guessed. It was a beautiful little tool, sort of like a pipe, but yet a little different. It was curved and palm shaped.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that."

"Shut it." Miss Goddard ordered.

"Really, though, that's wrong." The Doctor insisted. Adam looked worried.

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, it just looks silly." The Doctor said, reaching for the item. The sound of guns clicked all around him as Van Statten gave him the object.

"You just need to be..." The Doctor stroked the artefact and it makes a note. "Delicate." He played several different notes. Van Statten looked on it awe.

"It's a musical instrument." He said incredulously. The Doctor nodded.

"And it's a long way from home." He stated.

"Here, let me." Van Statten took the instrument from the Doctor and tried it. His touch is harsher an some not nice sounds are produced.

"I did say delicate." The Doctor reminded him. "It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." Van Statten tried again and got the hang of it.

"Very good. Quite the expert." The Doctor complimented him.

"As are you." He said, tossing the instrument to the side, onto the floor. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?" Van Statten scoffed.

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake." The Doctor shrugged.

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." He said.

"The question is, how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty." Rose gasped.

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she." She said. Van Statten grinned.

"She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend." Adam blushed.

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten." Rose snickered.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Adam didn't return her grin.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet." Rose's grin disappeared.

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet." She retorted. Van Statten grinned.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way,right kids?"

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." The Doctor seemed upset.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten raised his eyebrows.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." The Doctor stated.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cages. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me." Van Statten wasn't taking that.

"The cages contains my two living specimens." He stated.

"And what're those?" Van Statten scoffed.

"Like you don't know."

"Show me." The Doctor ordered. Van Statten raised his eyebrows.

"You want to see it?" Rose snickered again.

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." She said. Van Statten snapped at Miss Goddard.

"Goddard, inform the Cages we're heading down." Then he snapped at Adam. "You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do." Then he finally pointed at the Doctor. "And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pets." Soon, they were standing outside the Cages.

"We've tried everything." Van Statten was explaining to the Doctor. "The creature has shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside." The Doctor's ears perked up at this.

"Inside? Inside what?" Then Simmons walked in, taking off his gauntlets. Norder was right behind him.

"Welcome back, sir." Simmons said. "I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting."

"And the electricity was turned down. The Sea Nymph remains silent." Norder added. The Doctor looked at Van Statten, eyebrows raised.

"Metaltron? Sea Nymph?" Van Statten grinned proudly.

"Thought of them myself. Good, aren't they? Although I'd much to prefer to find out their real names." Then Simmons held out his gauntlets to the Doctor.

"Here, you'd better put these on. The last guy that touched it burst into flames."

"I won't touch it then." Norder then stepped up.

"Then you might as well not touch the glass either. The Sea Nymph has been placed in a water tank. Just don't touch it." The Doctor nodded.

"Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me." he said. The Doctor stepped through the heavy door and Van Statten shut it behind him. Then he and Miss Goddard went to a desk with monitors on it.

"Don't open that door until we get a result." Van Statten ordered. Inside the cage, it was dark. The Doctor looked at a blue glow.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. Mister Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor." He said to the glow.

"Doc-tor?" The creature said wearily. The Doctor began to panic.

"Impossible."

"The Doctor?" Then lights came up to reveal a Dalek being held in chains.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Let me out!" The Doctor screamed, hammering on the door.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek screamed back. "You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!" The Doctor looked at it as it twitched its arm gun, but nothing happened. The Doctor relaxed.

"It's not working." The Doctor laughed as the Dalek looks at its impotent weapon. "Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless! Look at you. The great space dustbin. How does it feel?"

"Keep back!" The Dalek screamed as the Doctor stood inches away, staring into it's eyepiece.

"What for?" He asked it. "What're you going to do to me? If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing." then the Doctor changed attitude."What the hell are you here for?"

"I am waiting for orders." It answered immediately.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders." it said. The Doctor scoffed.

"Well you're never going to get any. Not ever."

"I demand orders!" the Dalek screamed.

"They're never going to come! Your race is dead! You all burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire. The entire Dalek race wiped out in one second." The Doctor declared.

"You lie!"

"I watched it happen. I made it happen." If the Daleks had feelings, this one would be in disbelief.

"You destroyed us?" The Doctor suddenly felt terrible.

"I had no choice." He said quietly.

"And what of the Time Lords? And the Oceanics?"

"Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost."

"And the coward survived." The Dalek said, as if mocking. The Doctor grinned, as if he remembered what this thing was.

"Oh, and I caught your little signal. Help me. Poor little there's no one else coming 'cause there's no one else left."

"I am alone in the universe."

"Yep."

"So are you. We are the same." The Doctor ran up to him, his temper flaring and shaking his finger.

"We're not the same! I'm not-!" Then he paused. "No, wait. Maybe we are. You're right. Yeah, okay. You've got a point. 'Cause I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve. Exterminate."

The Doctor then pulled a lever on a nearby console and the Dalek lit up with electricity.

"Have pity!"

"Why should I? You never did."

"Help me!" It screamed as guards stormed in and pulled the Doctor out. Van Statten ran in and began to shout at the Dalek.

"I saved your life. Now talk to me. Goddamn it, talk to me!" He shouted as Simmons turned off the electricity.

"You've got to destroy it!" The Doctor shouted as he was dragged out.

" The last in the universe." Van Statten said, ignoring the Doctor. "And now I know your name. Dalek. Speak to me, Dalek." Nothing. "I am Henry van Statten, now recognise me!" Nothing. The Dalek was silent. "Make it talk again, Simmons. Whatever it takes." Then he walked back out, where the Doctor was waiting with information.

"The metal's just battle armour. The real Dalek creature's inside." He stated.

"What does it look like?" Van Statten demanded.

"A nightmare. It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed except hate."

"Genetically engineered. By whom?" Before the Doctor could answer, Norder came running in.

"Sir, the Sea Nymph. She, she spoke." Van Statten pumped his arms.

"Finally! What did she say?" Norder seemed hesitant.

"Sh-she asked for the Doctor." Everyone looked at the Doctor. He shrugged his shoulders, then went into the second cage. Just as before, it was dark. But instead of just the dark blue light, there was tank that glowed a light blue, like an aquarium. Inside, there was a human like being, except she had fins on the back of her thighs and forearms. Her long white hair floated around her elf like ears and her skin appeared to be an extremely light shade of blue. Around her chest, she wore a dark blue cloth that had strings running down her back with beads at the end and a long matching skirt. Her back was turned away from the Doctor

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. I'm here to help." She turned and looked at him in shock, and the Doctor reconised her immediately.

"Why, you're an Oceanic. The Princess Sirenia." She nodded, and the Doctor could see that she held a small tiara, decorated with sapphires.

"And you must be a Time Lord. The Doctor." She answered back in a melodious voice. It was said amongst the galaxy that Oceanics were sirens on Earth, creatures who led sailors to their deaths.

"What are you doing on Earth? With a Dalek?" he asked her.

"It had been the final moments of the Time War. As a final act, my aids took me from my war ship and sent me off in my escape pod. I saw the Dalek flying through the air similar to a meteorite. I had crashed onto Earth and was found by Van Statten. He brought me here and locked me in this tank for years, torturing me the whole time. And its all your fault!" The Doctor looked at her incredulously.

"My fault? How is this MY fault?" He shouted.

"You set off the Moment! You put Gallifrey in a Time Lock! And what about Oceania? Destroyed! The Daleks and The Oceanics shot at each other and they destroyed each other! Down with both planets and the coward survived!" The Doctor just looked at her. She was right. He hadnt thought about the other two planets. Gallifrey was safer, but the Oceanics had all died and here was their princess, furious with him.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Then, remembering who he stood before, he got down on one knee. It was the least he could do. "Do you know of anything I can do, your majesty?"

"One thing." She stated. "Get me out of here. Let me leave this awful place." The Doctor nodded.

"Okay." Then he went over to the console and pushed a button, draining the water from the tank. The armed guards came back, but the Doctor stopped them.

"Before you take me away, I have one thing to say." Then he turned to the princess and slammed his hand on a button on the console. The tank popped open and whatever water was left in it spilled all over the floor. "Your highness, I suggest that you run!" She didn't have to be told twice. The princes dashed out of the tank as fast as her, rather weak, legs could carry her. But she was met with guards, who grabbed her arms and held her captive once more. The Doctor was dragged out and met by Miss Goddard, who was hextremely cross and wanted some answers.

"You will give us answers. Now, you talked about a war? What is that about?" She asked as they entered the lift. The Princess looked away, resuming her vow of silence to the humans. Miss Goddard looked at the Doctor.

"The Time War. The final battle between my people, the Oceanics, and the Dalek race."

"But you survived, too." The Doctor looked away.

"Not by choice." Van Statten raised his eyebrows.

"his means that the Dalek and the Princess her aren't the only aliens on Earth. Doctor, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence. " Then they walked to a different cage, where the Doctor was stripped and chained spread-eagled.

"Now, smile!" Van Statten ordered sarcastically, a big grin on his face. Then a painful laser scan ran down the Doctor's body, making him yell out in pain. The Princess looked away, remembering the time she herself had been hooked up to this machine. Van Statten got very excited from what he got on his monitor.

"Two hearts!" He exclaimed. "Binary vascular system. Oh, I am so going to patent this." The Doctor looked at him coldly.

"So that's your secret. You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it."

"This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries." Van Statten said defensively. " All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk. You have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater, and do you know what we found? The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course. No need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?"

"Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten?" The Doctor asked him, seriously. "A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species. That creature in your dungeon is better than you."

"In that case, I will be true to myself and continue." The Doctor leaned as far forward as he could.

"Listen to me! That thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!" Van Statten scoffed.

"Nothing can escape the Cage." He then blasted the Doctor with the laser again.

"But it's woken up." The Doctor whined. "It knows I'm here. It's going to get out. Van Statten, I swear, no one on this base is safe. No one on this planet!" Van Statten ignored him and ran the laser scan again, just to hear the Doctor scream. Just then, there a came a crackle over the intercom and over it came a panicked voice.

"Condition red! Condition red!" The voice shouted. "I repeat, this is not a drill!" In the background, they could hear Rose screaming,

"Its killing him! Do something!" The Doctor looked Van Staten dead in the eye.

"Release us if you want to live." Van Statten swallowed, then nodded. Soon, they were running in an office where they could see the cage on a large monitor.

"You've got to keep it in that cell. " the Doctor ordered.

"Doctor, it's all my fault." Rose said on the screen.

"Shut it, Blondie." The Princess ordered.

"I've sealed the compartment." Said the guard from before. "It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations."

"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." The Princess said. Meanwhile, the Dalek was doing just that.

"Open fire!"

"Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed." Van Statten ordered. The Princess rolled her eyes.

"Rose, get out of there!" The Doctor shouted. They watched as a woman guard led Rose and Adam out of there. They then watched as the Dalek glided up to the wall monitor and smashed it, absorbing the electricity. It's battered armour started to mend, turning from brown to golden.

"Abandoning the Cage, sir." The first guard said as he and his men retreated. Then the monitor went off and showed what power that had left. Miss Goddard watched as the power drained like water from a glass into a dehydrated man.

"We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah."

"It's downloading." The Doctor muttered, not turning away from the monitor.

"Downloading what?" Van Statten asked. The Princess was wondering the same thing. She had been on Earth for a little while, but she had been in that tank the whole time, so she didn't know much about the planet.

"Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down." Miss Goddard exclaimed.

"It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything." The Doctor said.

"What the hell is the internet?" The Princess asked.

"The internet is information, it's everything that the Earth knows. The Dalek knows everything that the Earth knows."

"Oh." was all she said.

"The cameras in the vault have gone down." Miss Goddard announced. They couldn't see the Dalek anymore.

"We've only got emergency power. It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now!" The Doctor shouted.

"All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately." Miss Goddard announced through the intercom. The Princess threw up her hands.

This is nonsense! Where do you idiots keep your weaponry?" Van Statten looked at her wearily.

"Why?"

"So that I can take the biggest gun you have and blow that thing back into the Time War!" The Doctor went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Princess-"

"Don't call me Princess." She demanded, shrugging him off. "My planet is gone, and I am princess of nothing. Call me by my name, for all I am now, is Sirenia." The Doctor felt a wave of sadness go over his body.

"Sirenia, I won't allow you to risk yourself by going down there. I'm already risking Rose, I won't allow you down there either."

"My safety, as you have proven, is none of your concern!" she exclaimed. "I will determine what I risk, and I choose to risk myself. Now, where do you imbeciles keep your weaponry?"

"The weaponry is kept downstairs, with the Dalek, in weapons testing." Miss Goddard stated. Meanwhile, they listened to the gunshots over the intercom.

"Tell them to stop shooting at it." Van Statten ordered. Miss Goddard looked at him, shocked.

"But it's killing them!" she exclaimed. Van Statten looked at her like a crazed man.

"They're dispensable. That Dalek is unique. I don't want a scratch on its bodywork, do you hear me? Do you hear me?" They listened as the gunfire stopped, and realised that there is no one left to shoot. Miss Goddard called up a schematic of the base.

"That's us, right below the surface." She said, pointing. "That's the cage, and that's the Dalek."

"This museum of yours. Have you got any alien weapons?" The Doctor asked. Miss Goddard nodded.

"Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them."

"We've got to keep that thing alive. We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there." Van Statten said, rather begging. The Doctor looked at him deathly.

"Leaving everyone trapped with it. Rose is down there. I won't let that happen. Have you got that?" Then he looked at the Van Statten stands up. The Doctor turns back to the computer screen and Goddard. "It's got to go through this area. What's that?" he asked, pointing.

"Weapons testing." She answered quickly. Nobody noticed as Sirenia slipped out.

"Give guns to the technicians, the lawyers, anyone. Everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it." He ordered. Meanwhile Rose, Adam, and a guard called DeMaggio were running right into a staircase.

"Stairs!"Rose exclaimed. "That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck!" DeMaggio turned around, then began to push the two up the stairs.

"It's coming! Get up!" She shouted. Just as they did, a girl white hair, elf ears, pale, pale blue skin, and what appeared to be a bathing suit, came running down. They looked at her in shock.

"Why, you're the Sea Nymph! How did you escape from your cage?" DeMaggio asked. The girl rolled her eyes and took DeMaggio's gun.

"The name is Sirenia and I want you three to get your sorry arses up those stairs and out of this area. There's a bloody Dalek for goodness sakes! Now go!" The three of them ran up a flight and looked back down to see her turn into some sort of whispy vapor and go right through the Dalek as it slowly made its way over. They watched as it stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Adam snickered.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs." He mocked. The Dalek moved it's eyepiece up to face them. DeMaggio held out her hand protectively over the two.

"Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?" The Dalek moved his eyepiece back down to face forward.

"Elevate." It said. Then it began to rise into the air and it began to glide up the stairs.

"Oh my God."

"Adam, get her out of here."

"Come with us. You can't stop it."

"Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run." She ordered. All of a sudden, there were shots from behind it. The Dalek spun around in circles, trying to find the foe.

"Humans! Get the hell outta here!" They heard Sirenia's voice shout. De Maggio wasted no time running after Rose and Adam. From below, there were gun shots, coming from De Maggio's gun and the Dalek's laser. No screams of death though. Sirenia had survived! Meanwhile the office, the Doctor was pacing back and forth, worried. He was trying to think of a way to kill the Dalek, save Rose, and find Sirenia. Meanwhile, Van Statten was watching him, rather cocky.

"I thought you were the great expert, Doctor." he mocked. "If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs. Everything needs something." The Doctor looked at him.

"What's the nearest town?" He asked.

"Salt Lake City." Van Statten answered swiftly.

"Population?"

"One million."

"All dead." Miss Goddard gasped. "If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature. That's all it needs." Van Stattten looked at him curiously.

"But why would it do that?" Van Statten mumbled.

"Because it honestly believes they should die." The Doctor stated. "Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose!" Then he began to pace again. "The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible." Meanwhile, Sirenia had reached where the alien tech was held. Along the walls, gleaming guns from all around the galaxy shone from being cleaned. She grinned.

"Aw hell yeah!" She shouted. The. She went over and picked up the biggest gun she could carry and dashed up to find the Dalek again. And something an Oceanic can do, is run fast. And she ran so fast that she caught up to Rose, De Maggio and Adam in the loading bay.

"Hold your fire!" The Commander shouted. Then he pointed to them. "You three, get the hell out of there!" De Maggio joined her fellow officers while Sirenia caught up to Rose and Adam and ran with them. Then they stopped at the entrance and saw that the Dalek had zoomed in on Rose's face. Along with the the guards in the room, Sirenia tried to shoot the Dalek, but the gun wouldn't shoot!

"Damn Van Statten! He must have unloaded the guns!" She shouted, throwing the gun at the Dalek. Then the three of them ran out of the bay.

"It was looking at me." Rose muttered nervously.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us." Adam exclaimed.

"I know, but it was looking right at me." Sirenia gave her a look.

"It did that because you did something. Question is, what did you do?" Adam scoffed.

"No she didn't! It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around."

"I don't know. It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like, like it knows me." Sirenia nodded wearily.

"C'mon. That Dalek's going to run out of people to shoot. We need to get out here if we don't want to be one of them." Meanwhile, the Dalek had just killed all of the guards in the room and was now watching the Doctor through the monitor.

"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy." Van Statten was saying, after watching his men get slaughtered. "Maybe we should consider abandoning this place." Miss Goddard looked like she wanted to smack him.

"Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out." She stated. The Doctor looked towards Van Statten.

"You said we could seal the vault." Van Statten nodded.

"It was designed to be a bunker in the event of nuclear war." He explained. "Steel bulkheads."

"There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive." Miss Goddard retorted.

"We've got emergency power." The Doctor told them. "We can re-route that to the bulkhead doors."

"We'd have to bypass the security codes. That would take a computer genius." She shot back. Then Van Statten took a seat at the computer.

"Good thing you've got me, then." he said. The Doctor looked at him, shocked.

"You want to help?" he asked. Van Statten gave him a look.

"I don't want to die, Doctor. Simple as that. And nobody knows this software better than me." He retorted.

"Sir." Miss Goddard pointed to the monitor and they all saw that the Dalek was back on the ground.

"I shall speak only to the Doctor." it stated. The Doctor stepped up.

"You're going to get rusty." he told the space machine.

"I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveller regenerated me." The Dalek explained.

"What's your next trick?" The Doctor asked it.

"I have been searching for the Daleks."

"Yeah, I saw. downloading the internet. What did you find?" The Doctor inquired.

"I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes."

"And?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing." It paused for a moment. "Where shall I get my orders now?" It screamed the question.

"You're just a soldier without commands." The Doctor teased.

"Then I shall follow the Primary Order, the Dalek instinct to destroy, to conquer." The Dalek stated. The Doctor stepped forward.

"What for? What's the point? Don't you see it's all gone? Everything you were, everything you stood for."

"Then what should I do?" The Dalek inquired.

"All right, then. If you want orders, follow this one. Kill yourself." he ordered.

"The Daleks must survive!"

"The Daleks have failed!" The Doctor shouted. "Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct. Rid the Universe of your filth. Why don't you just die?" He stared deathly into the monitor. The Dalek did nothing for a moment, then spoke.

" I can feel the Princess of Oceania's hatred for you. She would agree with me. You would make a good Dalek." Then the screen went blank. The Doctor didn't turn away.

"Seal the Vault" he ordered. Van Statten began typing like crazy.

"I can leech power off the ground defences, feed it to the bulkheads. God, it's been years since I had to work this fast."

"Are you enjoying this?" The Doctor demanded.

"Doctor," Miss Goddard got his attention. "they're still down there." On the staircase, Rose's phone rang. She answered it, but kept running.

"This isn't the best time." She stated.

"Is that the Doctor?" Sirenia asked.

"Where are you?" The Doctor asked her at the same time.

"Level forty nine." she answered, nodding to Sirenia at the same time, who rolled her eyes.

"Bloody bonehead! Can't he tell we're a bit busy here?"

"You've got to keep moving." He told them. "The vault's being sealed off up at level forty six."

"Can't you stop them closing?" Rose demanded.

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run." The three of them kept running as the Dalek made it up to level fifty one.

"Done it." Van Statten stated, looking satisfied. "We've got power to the bulkheads." Miss Goddard was still tracking the Dalek.

"The Dalek's right behind them." She said. Rose still had her phone on as they reached level forty six.

"We're nearly there. Give us two seconds."

"Doctor, I can't sustain the power." Van Statten told him. "The whole system is failing. Doctor, you've got to close the bulkheads." The Doctor closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Then he hit enter. The three of them ran faster and faster as the bulkheads were closing.

"Come on!" Adam called as he slid under with eighteen inches left. Sirenia used her Oceanic speed and grabbed Rose and threw her under, just as the bulkheads shut.

"The vault is sealed." Van Statten announced. But the Doctor was worried.

"Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it? What about Sirenia? Did she make it too?"

"Sorry, I was a bit slow." Rose told him, standing outside the bulkhead. "She saved my life." On the other side, the Dalek rolled around the corner. Sirenia felt tears run down her face.

"Doctor, I know you can hear me." She said. "I'm about to die, so do this for me. Take care of Rose. She needs it." She snickered a little as the Dalek came closer. "The last Oceanic. That's not how I expected to die as."

"Exterminate!" The Dalek screamed. Then there was a zapping sound. The Doctor stared at the screen that they were using to track the Dalek.

"I killed her." he murmured. Van Statten tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry."

"I destroyed her planet. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could've killed that Dalek in it's cell, but you stopped me." Van Statten stepped back, astonished.

"It was the prize of my collection!" he shouted. The Doctor stepped forward.

"Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Sirenia? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater."

"Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!" Van Statten shouted back.

"You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get. And you took her down with you." he looked away from Van Statten. "She was the princess. And I took her planet down in front of her." But she wasn't dead. She stood in front of the Dalek and listened to the blast, but didn't feel the impact. She opened her eyes and looked at the machine.

"Go on then, kill me. Why're you doing this?" She asked the Dalek.

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose." it stated.

"They're all dead because of you. It's all your fault!" She shouted, scared.

"They are dead because of I and Rose Tyler." It said.

"And now what? What're you waiting for?" She was practically begging it to kill her.

"I feel Rose Tyler's fear."

"What do you expect? She's a nineteen year old human who just regenerated the most hated creature in the universe! Of course she's afraid!"

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear." It screamed. It began shooting crazy. "Rose Tyler gave me life. What else have she given me? I am contaminated." In the office, Adam and Rose entered. The Doctor went up and cornered Adam.

"You were quick on your feet, leaving them behind."

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam shot back.

"Doctor, the monitor." Rose said, pointing. On the screen, the monitor was back on and there was the Dalek standing there with his gun to Sirenia's back.

"Open the bulkhead or the Princess dies." it ordered. The Doctor paid no attention as he stared at Sirenia.

"You're alive!" he cried. Sirenia nodded.

"I'm a hard woman to get rid of." She said. His eyes narrowed.

"I thought you were dead." He muttered. But the Dalek was impatient.

"Open the bulkhead!" it demanded more forcefully.

"Don't do it!" Sirenia cried.

"What use are emotions if you will not save a woman of your sister planet?" It persisted. The Doctor made a split second decision.

"I killed her twice. I can't do it again." Then he opened the bulkheads and Dalek pushed Sirenia through it.

"What do we do now, you bleeding heart. What the hell do we do?" Van Statten shouted at the Doctor.

"Kill it when it gets here." Adam decided for the Doctor.

"All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault." Miss Goddard said, exasperated. But Adam looked confident.

"Only the catalogued ones." Meanwhile, the Dalek and Sirenia were making their way up to Van Statten and the rest. As they did that, Sirenia tried to coax it out of killing Van Statten.

"I'm begging you, don't kill them. You didn't kill me." She said. The Dalek was still questioning itself.

"But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?" When they got to the office, the Dalek went up to Van Statten. Sirenia stood behind it.

""Don't move. Don't do anything." She told Van Statten. "It's beginning to question itself."

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" The Dalek asked immediately.

"I wanted to help you." Van Statten stammered. Sirenia did a face palm. "I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" The Dalek backed him against the wall.

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" Sirenia ran up and put herself between the Dalek and Van Statten.

"Don't do it! Don't kill him! You don't have to do this anymore. You didn't kill me and I was one of your biggest enemies before. What else is there? What do you want?" The Dalek didn't do anything, for just a sliver of a moment. then it spoke.

"I want freedom." Sirenia's eyes widened.

"Okay." She murmured. Then she led the Dalek up to the top level, where it blasted a hole in the roof, and a shaft of sunlight streams down straight onto its eyepiece. Sirenia blinked and smiled in the bright sunshine, her eyes watering.

"We're out. We made it. We're finally free. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again."

"How does it feel?" The Dalek asked.

"It feels, amazing." She murmured happily. The Dalek opened its middle and dome sections to reveal the one-eyed mutant within. It held out a tendril, as if wanting to touch the sun.

"Get out of the way." Sirenia looked away from the gap in the roof to see the Doctor aiming an enormous gun at the Dalek. "Sirenia, get out of the way now!" He shouted again.

"No!" She cried, stepping in front of the Dalek, blocking the Doctor's path. "I won't let you do this."

"That thing killed hundreds of people!" The Doctor shouted at her. Sirenia crossed her arms.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me. And its also not the one who let my planet get destroyed!" She shot back. The Doctor didn't lower his gun.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed our homes, our people! We've got nothing left." She stepped to the side, just a little bit.

"Look at it." She told him. The Doctor slowly lowered the gun.

"What's it doing?" He asked slowly.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants. Neither of us have seen the sun in so long."

"But it can't-" The Doctor tried to argue, but Sirenia stopped him.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What in the name of Poseidon are you changing into?" The Doctor looked like he was about to cry.

"I couldn't- I wasn't-" He couldn't finish the sentences, tears threatening to fall. "Oh, Sirenia. They're all dead." She nodded, a tear running down her own cheek. They were all remembering their planets, their friends, and their families. Then they Dalek spoke.

"Why do we survive?" It asked. The Doctor shook his head sadly.

"I don't know." he said.

"I am the last of the Daleks." It mumbled.

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?"

"Something new." Sirenia told it. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Princess, give me orders. Order me to die." Sirenia gasped.

"No! No, I can't do that."

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like a human. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" Sirenia nodded slowly, wiping away her tears.

"Okay then. Do it."

"Would Rose Tyler be afraid?" it asked her. Sirenia nodded again.

"Yes. She most certainly would."

"I am. Exterminate." The Dalek then shut its eye. Sirenia went to the Doctor and gripped his hand, not caring that she hated him, not caring that he destroyed her planet. It closed up its armour again, then rose into the air. The balls on its lower body spread out around it creating a forcefield, and it exploded.

"That was the most horrible thing I have ever done." She said quietly. "And I led my people into a war." The Doctor looked at her, and she to him. "No matter what we feel for each other, we need each other, don't we?" She asked him. He nodded. She took a deep breath and released his hand, then wiped her eyes. "So be it then." The Doctor then led her back to the Tardis, where they found Rose waiting for them.

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" She asked them.

"We're the only ones left. We win. How about that?"

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too." She told them, somewhat coaxing them into believing her. They both shook their heads.

"I'd know. In here." He tapped the side of his head. "Feels like there's no one."

"And I watched from an escape pod as my planet was blown up. There's no one left." She said.

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere." Rose said, smiling. The two aliens smiled back.

"And you're stuck with me!" Sirenia chuckled, punching him in the shoulder. He chuckled too, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah." he mumbled. Then Adam came running over.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed." He told them. Rose snorted.

"About time." she said. Adam sighed.

"I'll have to go back home." He told them. Doctor looked at his watch.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours." He said. Rose gave him a look.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars." She told them. Sirenia crossed her arms.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then." She told Rose.

"He's all on his own, and he did help."

"He left you down there."

"So did you, nearly." Adam was confused.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave." he told them

"He's a bit pretty." Sirenia commented.

"I hadn't noticed." Rose said, crossing _her_ arms. The Doctor opened the doors and Sirenia stepped in.

"On your own head." He said, following her.

"What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in." Adam told them as Rose followed the Doctor.

"Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose? Sirenia?" then he followed them in as the Tardis dematerialized.

(I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE! Phew! It took forever! I was literally copying and pasting for days on end, trying to get it done! And now it is! Someone please tell me a more efficient way to copy and paste stuff from Wattpad! Because I swear, that did not work the way it did for the Songstress or Baby Daddy's Babysitter! But I am still so glad that I got this up for you guys!)


	3. Chapter 3

While Rose took Adam on a tour of the Tardis, Sirenia took a bath. It'd been a little while. The Tardis led her to a room that was like a forest, with a small waterfall and beautiful lake.

"Perfect." She muttered as she stripped down to her bare, pale blue body and stepped into the water, shivering from how cold it was, then walked under the waterfall and sat down with her back against a rock. The Tardis provided her with some of her traditional Oceanic soaps, which she used gratefully. She was happy, being in this peaceful, serene environment. So much nicer than that tank. Would it kill Van Statten to have someone clean it out every now and then? She closed her eyes and began to doze, when she heard someone coming through the door."who's there?" She called.

"Oh! Sorry! I hadn't know you were in here!" The Doctor!

"What in the name of Posiedon!? Get out of here, stupid! I'm not dressed!" She cried, turning her back towards the waterfall, which acted as a curtain for her. The Doctor chuckled a little.

"I've got my back turned. I'm not looking." He assured her. The Tardis gave her a towel and she quickly wrapped herself in it. She stepped through the waterfall, not getting wet at all, and saw that the Doctor did have his back turned.

"You're fine now." She told him, rolling her eyes. He turned back around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I just came here for a little quiet. It's where I do my best thinking."

"You actually think?" She asked, smirking. He made a face at her.

"Ha ha." He mocked. Then he looked towards the waterfall. "So, why did you stay on the Tardis? If I hear the rumours right, the princess does not like be disturbed by anything." She rolled her eyes.

"Those were lies put out there by my aides. I was usually studying and they wanted it to stay that way. Otherwise, I would have come out when I pleased." She told him. He nodded, taking this for an answer for now. Then he straightened up and headed for the door.

"Well, I'll leave you to get dressed. There's a bedroom down the hall to the left, turn right, go up, then right again. The closet isn't too far away." She looked at his retreating figure with a certain longing, which she shook off. She then headed to the closet, where she traded out for her bikini like clothing for a pair of dark grey jeans, big black lace up combat boots, a tank top that read "Up 2 No Good", and a denim blue jacket with white fleece inside. She also threw on a black beanie and braided her white hair. She then went to the bedroom the Doctor had referred to and found it looked much like her one back on Oceania, complete with a Oceanic warrior blaster. She smiled, then went over and slipped it into her boot. She could get used to this.

Later that night...

She felt a wave of relief go through. The Oceanic Princess was now on board. Her Thief would begin to heal anew. The Tardis leaked the smallest bit of energy over the small woman, who slept in the bed fitfully. She wouldn't change her Princess, only improve. Add small things so that Her Thief would be happier. Things that would connect the two of them. Until the day it shows, She must care for Her Princess and Her Thief. It was the only thing She could do.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and Sirenia came out of the Tardis as she stopped whirring.

"So where has the bumbling idiot got us into now?" She asked, smirking. The Doctor glared at her.

"Look, either stop complaining and come with us, or stay in the Tardis." She smirked again.

"And miss an opportunity to see you screw up at something? Not a chance!" The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked around.

"So, it's 200,000, it's a spaceship-" Sirenia made a buzzer noise.

"Wrong! Try again, stupid!" She mocked. He childishly stuck his tongue out at her and looked again.

"Okay, it's a space station, not a ship." He then leaned against the TARDIS, waiting for Rose and Adam.

"Let's try that gate over there." Sirenia suggested. Then Rose popped her head out.

"200,000?" She asked, looking towards both of them.

"200,000." The Doctor said, nodding. Sirenia also nodded in agreement.

"For once he's right." He looked at her, offended.

"You know, I'm not that bad! And not everyone had a royal tutor to teach us about the Galaxy!" She scoffed.

"It doesn't take brains to know when you're an entire year off! Rose and I were talking about that earlier." The Doctor's big ears turned bright pink. Rose giggled.

"You two are like Yin and Yang! Polar opposites!" She said. Then she leaned into the Tardis."Adam? Out you come." She called. Then Adam stepped out with his mouth hanging open, awestruck.

"Oh my God." He said. Rose laughed again.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." She told him. Adam nodded wearily.

"Where are we?" He breathed. Rose "observed" her surroundings, as if trying to guess the year.

"Good question. Let's see. So, um... judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200 000." She answers. Adam nodded and mumbled inaudibly, still boggling. "If you listen... engines." She stammered. The Doctor and Sirenia watched her, grinning away.

"We're on some sort of space station." Sirenia interrupted her.

"Ha! Even she knew it was a space station on her first try!" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You know, you're acting very childish." He told her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And you're still wrong." Rose ignored them and kept talking.

"Yeah. Definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here, they could turn the heating down... Tell you what, let's try that gate. Come on!" Rose then opened the gate, and the Doctor, Sirenia, and Adam follow her into the room beyond. They found themselves in a room overlooking the Earth. There seemed to be a bunch of closed shops around them. Rose continue to chatter, trying to impress Adam.

"Here we go! And this is..." She trailed off as she looked down upon the Earth. Adam had to hold on to the railings for support as he makes his way to be next to her. Even Sirenia was a little awestruck. She had never seen the Earth like this. "...I'll let the Doctor describe it." Rose said, rather dazed. The Doctor grinned.

"The fourth great and bountiful human empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons - population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species - with mankind right in the middle."

"Holy Seahorses." Sirenia muttered. Adam fainted with a girlish sigh. Neither the Doctor or Rose or Sirenia bothered to even turn around, though the Doctor gave Rose a look.

"He's your boyfriend." Rose sighed.

"Not anymore." She muttered. Sirenia snickered and patted her shoulder.

"Eh, boys are overrated any ways." She said. Meanwhile, the Doctor had turned around and was looking down at Adam, who was waking up.

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind." They began to walk around, The Doctor throwing his arms around Adam's and Rose's shoulders. Sirenia slipped her arm over Rose's shoulder and the four of them walked awkwardly out. "You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent - culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners..." Suddenly, a man came by and bumped into them.

"Out of the way!" He shouted at them. Sirenia took her arm off of Rose's shoulder and shook her fist at him.

"Hey I'm walkin here!" She shouted back. The whole station had suddenly sprung into life around them. Food stools were set up all around them and people bustle past the four to queue up. And it was LOUD. Rose and Sirenia both crossed their arms at the Doctor.

"Fine cuisine?" Rose inquired, a look worth her mother.

"Good manners?" Sirenia said, with a similar look. The Doctor's ears turned pink.

"My watch must be wrong." He checked it. "No, it's fine... weird." Rose and Sirenia snickered to each other.

"That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was." Sirenia taunted, poking him in the ribs. The Doctor gave her a look that meant business.

"My history's perfect."

"Well, obviously not..." Rose teased, as Adam interrupted.

"They're all human. What about the millions of planets? The millions of species? Where are they?" The Doctor grinned at him as if he were a five year old child who had asked why was the sky blue.

"Good question." Then he looked around and his grin turned into a frown. "Actually, that IS a good question." Then he rather jovially put an arm around Adam's shoulder. "Adam, me' old mate, you must be starving." Adam shook his head.

"No, I'm just a bit time sick." He replied. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub." He then called up to the chef up at the stand. "Oi, mate, how much is a cronk burger?" The chef looked at him grumpy.

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now, join the queue." The Doctor patted his pockets.

"Money. We need money." He said as he went over to a machine. sonic screwdriver ready. "Have to use a cash point." He explained. Rose, Sirenia, and Adam followed him. The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver to the cash point and what must be some futuristic version of a credit card falls out. Then he handed it to Adam.

"There you go," he said, grinning his big grin. "pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets." He began to walk away, but Adam followed him.

"How does it work?" He asked. The Doctor turned back.

"Go and find out! Stop nagging me! The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers." Rose laughed, Adam furrowed his eyebrows, and Sirenia snorted. The Doctor looked at them strangely. "Or is that just me?"

"It's just you, Doctor." Sirenia told him. He narrowed his eyes at her, then shooed Adam away.

"Stop asking questions, go on, do it!" He shoos him away. Adam turned and walked into the crowd. Rose turned to follow him.

"Off you go then! Your first date." The Doctor called. She turned around and pointed at him.

"You're going to get a smack, you are." The Doctor grinned and turned to Sirenia.

"Just you and me then." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but was smiling.

"Where to first then?" She asked, but he had stopped paying attention. His grin turned thoughtful as he watched two women walking past, chatting.

"C'mon. Let's figure out what's happening." He said, gesturing for her to follow him. Sirenia followed, pretty curious herself.

"Erm... this is gonna sound daft, but can you tell us where we are?" He asked the two women. The dark skinned woman looked at him like he was stupid and pointed to a huge sign that said Floor 139.

"Floor 139... could they write it any bigger?" She asked in a duh tone.

"For him, yes. Floor 139 of what exactly?" Sirenia inquired. The woman smirked.

"Must've been a hell of a party." She said.

"Oh, you're on Satellite Five." The other woman told them kindly.

"What's Satellite Five?" The Doctor asked. The first woman scoffed.

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" The Doctor shrugged.

"Look at me, I'm stupid." Sirenia laughed.

"And he finally admits it!" Then the second woman gasped.

"Hang on, wait a minute, are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?" The Doctor and Sirenia looked at each other, then grinned.

"You've got us." Sirenia said. "Well done. You're too clever." She then showed them the Doctor's physic paper. He looked at her in surprise, but the two women ignored it and looked at the paper.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion." The second woman said excitedly. The first woman straightened up a bit.

"Right. Fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything." She told them. The Doctor looked confused as they walked.

"Why, what happens on Floor 500?" The Doctor asked.

"The walls are made of gold." She said as if stating the obvious. "And you should know... Mr. Management. So... this is what we do. Latest news... sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day... spacelane 37 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Boe has just announced he's pregnant."

"I get it. You broadcast the news." Sirenia said.

"We ARE the news." The first woman said as the second woman smiled at the Doctor. He smiled back. While the first woman kept talking. "We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going though us." As they walked, the Doctor grabbed the physic paper from Sirenia.

"How did you get that from me? My pockets are bigger on the inside! You shouldn't even be able to find it!" She shrugged.

"You're too organised." Then they

spotted Rose and Adam sitting at a table together, eating.

"Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!" He called. Rose, beaming, immediately stood up and joined and Sirenia him. Adam paused for a moment, holding Rose's phone. Then, seeming to reach a decision, he pocketed it and joined the others, Sirenia watching him. Then the five of them were joined by several others in a room, where their work seemed to take place. There was a chair in the middle of raised octagonal platform in the middle of the room, around which the staff were sitting cross legged. In front of them were pads with on which to place their hands. The Doctor, Sirenia, Rose and Adam stood leaning against some railings at the side of the room. The first woman moved to the middle of the octagonal platform while the other woman joined those on the floor.

"Now. Everybody behave. We have a management inspection." Then she turned to the Doctor and Sirenia. "How do you want it? By the book?" The Doctor and Sirenia looked at each other in unison, both with their arms crossed, and shrugged. Then they turned back to the woman.

"Oh, right from scratch, thanks." The woman nodded, then turned away. The Doctor and Sirenia smirked at each other.

Ok, so, ladies, gentlemen, multisex, undecided or robot, my name is Cathica Santini Kadainy. That's Cathica with a "C", in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please... do..." The Doctor grinned, giving a non-committal jerk of his head. Sirenia elbowed him. "Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and be non-biased. That's company policy." She turned to the Doctor and smiled. The Doctor nodded.

"Actually... it's the law." She also smiled at the Doctor. The first woman, Cathica. gritted her teeth.

"Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm... don't show off for the guests... here we go." Then she lay down in the chair behind her. "And... engage safety..." The staff held their hands out over their hand pads. Each of the eight walls lit up as they did so. The Doctor, Sirenia, Rose and Adam looked around. Cathica clicked her fingers, and a door in her forehead opened, revealing her brain. The Doctor looked mildly disgusted, Rose alarmed, Sirenia grinned, and Adam leaned forward slightly trying to get a better look. The staff placed their hands down on the pads and closed their eyes.

"And 3... 2... and spike." Cathica called. Then from the contraption over the chair, a blue light spiked down into her brain, flowing into her. The Doctor bent down slightly to whisper to the others.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer." He explained. Rose's eyes widened.

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius." She said. Sirenia shook her head.

"Nah. She wouldn't remember any. There's too much, her head would blow up." The Doctor grinned at Sirenia, then began to walk around the room, circling the octagonal platform. Rose and Sirenia followed him.

"The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets." He told Rose. Rose gestured to the people around the chair.

"So, what about all these people round the edge?"

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her..." Rose knelt down next to one of them for a closer look. "...and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place." He completed his circuit around the room and leaned against the railing again, next to Adam. "Now, that's what I call power." Rose nudged Adam.

"You alright?" He couldn't turn away. "I can see her brain."

"Do you want to get out?" He shook his head. "No... no. This is technology, it's... it's amazing."

"This technology's wrong." Sirenia muttered. Rose, the Doctor, and Adam looked at her.

"Trouble?" Rose asked. The Doctor and Sirenia looked at each other, then nodded.

"Oh yeah." He smiled at her, but Sirenia was watching the demonstration. Rose smiled in a satisfied sort of way. Suddenly, there was a slight shuddering sound, and Suki twitched. Then she gasped and lifted her hands off the pad as though she has just received an electric shock. The other members of staff were forced to lift their own hands too, and the lights in the walls turned off. The compressed information stopped streaming into Cathica and the door in her head closed. Suki rubbed her hands, breathing heavily. Cathica looked at Suki, irritated.

"Come off it, Suki, I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?" Suki just stared at the console.

"Sorry, must've been a glitch..." Cathica stood up, still upset. Then a loudspeaker sounded over the room and a projection sprang to life on the wall.

"Promotion." Cathica clasped her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut.

"This is it. Come on. God, make it me. Come on, say my name." The Doctor, Sirenia, Rose and Adam looked at her with mild concern. "Say my name, say my name..." Then she opened her eyes.

"Promotion for... Suki Macrae Cantrell." The words flashed on the projection and Suki's mouth dropped open. Cathica looked gutted. "Please proceed to Floor 500." Suki stood up and stared at the projection as if she could not believe what she was seeing.

"I don't believe it... Floor 500..." She murmured. Cathica flew into a rage.

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you!" She shouted.

"I don't know, I just applied on the off-chance... and they've said yes!" Cathica's jaw dropped.

"That's so not fair, I've been applying to Floor 500 for three years!"

"That's probably why they haven't admitted her yet." Sirenia muttered jokingly to Adam. "They're tired of her already!" Adam smirked as Rose turned to the Doctor.

"What's Floor 500?" The Doctor shrugged.

"The walls are made of gold." They then followed Suki and Cathica to the lift so that they could say goodbye. As they walked, Sirenia walked next to the Doctor to speak with him.

"Isn't it odd how she got the promotion right after that glitch?" The Doctor nodded. Neither of them noticed that they both had their arms crossed.

"It is a bit odd. Especially for an off-chance like that."

"I have a bad feeling about letting her go up there." Soon they reached the lift and Suki turned back to them, a huge grin on her face.

"Cathica, I'm gonna miss you! Floor 500..." She gave Cathica a huge hug, then turned to the Doctor and Sirenia. "Thank you!" The two of them looked flattered.

"We didn't do anything!" Sirenia told her. Suki shrugged happily.

"Well, you're my lucky charms!"

"All right! I'll hug anyone!" The Doctor said cheerfully. Suki giggled as the Doctor and Sirenia hugged her. Cathica looked stubbornly anywhere but at Suki, and Rose went over to Adam who is sitting a short distance away. Sirenia watched as they talked for a bit, Rose giving Adam a key. A Tardis key. When Rose came back over, Sirenia went over to her.

"What was that all about then? Where's he off to?" Rose shrugged.

"He was a little lightheaded over what happened, so he decided to go sit on the observation deck for a bit. Get used to being on a space station." Sirenia narrowed her eyes at his retreating figure.

"Well I don't trust him as far as I can throw him." She muttered. Then Suki gasped.

"Oh, my God, I've got to go, I can't keep them waiting..." She picked up her bag, rushing to the lift. "I'm sorry! The lift pinged open, and she stepped inside. "Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye!" She called as the doors shut and the Doctor, Sirenia, and Rose waved to her. Cathica looked away, sourly.

"Good riddance." The Doctor looked at her, confused.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs." Cathica looked at him like he was stupid.

"We won't. Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back." The Doctor looked at the closed lift doors, brow furrowed. The Doctor, Sirenia and Rose followed Cathica through the canteen area.

"Have you ever been up there?" Sirenia asked her. Cathica shook her head.

"No. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to 500 except for the chosen few." They entered the spike room once more. "Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance, can't you give it a rest?" Cathica pleaded. But the Doctor wasn't done yet.

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" He settled himself comfortably in the chair on the platform. Rose leaned on the back of it and Sirenia sat on the arm, him grimacing. Cathica shrugged.

"I went to floor 16 when I first arrived, that's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I, I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all." She eyed them. "You're not management, are you." Sirenia gave her a look.

"What gave it away?" The Doctor threw up his hands.

"At last! She's clever!" Then there was a pause, and Cathica straightened up.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything."

"Don't you even ask?" The Doctor and Sirenia said at the same time, then whipped their heads to face each other, giving each other a death glare. Cathica ignored it.

"Well, why would I?" The Doctor threw up his hands again.

"You're a journalist! Why's all the crew human?"

"What's that got to do with anything"

"There's no aliens on board. Why?" She shrugged again.

"I don't know - no real reason, they're not banned or anything. I mean look at her! She's literally blue in the face!" She protested, referring to Sirenia's pale blue skin. The Doctor looked around the room theatrically.

"Then where are they?" Cat his looked stumped

"I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what, with all the threats." That turned Sirenia's head.

"What threats?" Cathica seemed at s lost for words.

"I don't know... all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away..." The three time travellers watched her intently." Oh, and the government on Traffic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see... just... lots of little reasons, that's all." The Doctor clicked his tongue.

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice."

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything."

"I can see better. This society's the wrong shape. Even the technology." Cathica blanched.

"It's cutting edge!" The Doctor stood to his feet, knocking Sirenia down into the chair.

"It's backward! There's a great big door in your head! You should've chucked this out years ago."

"So, what do you think is going on?" Rose asked. The Doctor turned on his heel.

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful human empire's stunted. Something's holding it back." He ranted. Cathica looked at him coldly.

"And how would you know?" She demanded. He stood before her.

"Trust me. Humanity's been set back about 90 years, when did Satellite Five start broadcasting?" She hesitated.

"91 years ago..." The Doctor nodded. Cathica looked away thoughtfully. Then the Doctor gestured to them.

"C'mon. I've got to take a look at something." They followed the Doctor to a rather hidden bit in the wall and he began to tear into the wall and messing with mainframe. Sirenia dug into along with him while Rose stood watching. Cathica kept peering around nervously.

"We're so gonna get in trouble." She

murmured. She made her way over to Sirenia and the Doctor. "You're not allowed to touch the mainframe, you're gonna get told off."

"Yeah, because getting told off is my biggest concern." Sirenia muttered sarcastically.

"Rose, tell her to button it." Cathica stomped her foot.

"You can't just vandalise the place, someone's gonna notice!" She said in an urgent whisper. Then she squealed and the Doctor looked to see Sirenia had shot by her foot with an Oceanic blaster.

"Now he told you to button it. Next time I take off a toe." Cathica gave her a look of terror, but she didn't stop.

"This is nothing to do with me, I'm going back to work." She began to walk away.

"Go on then! See ya!" The Doctor called. Cathica stopped.

"I can't just leave you, can I!" Then Rose stepped up to her, arms crossed.

"If you wanna be useful, get 'em to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place, can't they do something about it?" Cathica looked helpless.

"I don't know, we keep asking, something to do with the turbine."

"Something to do with the turbine". The Doctor mocked.

"Well, I don't know!" Sirenia turned around to face Cathica.

"Exactly! I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose, look at Rose." Rose turned away from Cathica to face Sirenia, smiling. "Rose is asking the right kind of questions."

"Oh, thank you." Rose said smartly.

"Why is it so hot?" The Doctor asked, still messing with the mainframe. Cathica threw up her hands.

"One minutes you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!" She shouted, exasperated. The Doctor shrugged.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important." He then accidentally snaps a bunch of wires. Cathica looks away, even more exasperated.

"Ah! Here we go!" He said finally, holding up a monitor. He had successfully managed to hack into the mainframe. He turned the screen to Cathica and the girls.

"Here we go, Satellite Five. Pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout." He moved to stand behind her so she could see. Cathica examined the screen.

"This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange... and you're looking at pipes." She turned to him, bemused. He was still studying the screen.

"But there's something wrong." Cathica groaned, but turned back to the screen. "I suppose..." Meanwhile, Rose didn't see it.

"Why, what is it?" Sirenia pointed to the screen as she explained.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out... channelling massive amounts of heat _down_." She looked upwards.

"All the way from the top." The Doctor added.

"Floor 500." Rose muttered.

"Something up there is generating tonnes and tonnes of heat." Rose grinned.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?" Cathica didn't look sure.

"You can't, you need a key." The Doctor turned back to the screen.

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here." He gestured to the screen, tapping a few keys. "Here we go, override 215.9." Cathica looked on in amazement.

"How come it's giving you the code?" The Doctor looked up at a security camera.

"Someone up there likes me." He said. Sirenia snickered.

"There's a first." He gave her a look as they walked to the lift.

"You know..." He started, but she stopped him.

"Don't start. It was a joke." They got into the lift and gestured to Cathica. She shook her head.

"No way. If you get into any trouble, don't you dare mention my name!" The Doctor gave her a wave.

"Okay! See ya!" And the lift doors shut.

 **STO**

The lift reached Floor 500. The doors open and the Doctor, Sirenia, and Rose stepped out.

The Doctor looked around. "The walls are not made of gold. You should go back downstairs." He told the girls. They looked at each other.

"Tough." They said in unison. Then they both strode onto Floor 500. The Doctor watched them for a moment, then followed. Sirenia elbowed him as he caught up.

"Is the big, bad Doctor scared of a dark room?" She teased. The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm not scared of a dark room. I'm scared of what maybe in a dark room." Then they walked out into a room filled with screens, and people working around them, and a man in the centre.

"I started without you." The man was saying. "This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two... you don't exist!" The thee looked right back at him. He laughed. "Not a trace! No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" Then Rose gasped and rushed over to Suki, who was working at one of the screens.

"Suki! Suki!" She knelt next to her, but Suki did not respond. "Hello? Can you hear me? Suki?" She turned to the man. "What've you done to her?"

"I think she's dead." The Doctor told her. Rose looked at him, astonished.

"She's working..."

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going."

"Like puppets." Sirenia sneered. The man got excited.

"Ohhh! You're full of information! But it's only fair we get information back, because apparently, you're no-one." He laughed again. The Doctor merely nodded. "It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, 'cause we're off. Nice to meet you." He turned to the girls, who stood by Suki. "Come on." Two of the Drones restrained him. Rose and Sirenia tried to get up and help him, but Suki and the man next to her corpse grabbed their arm.

"Tell me who you are!" The man screamed.

"Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly gonna say, am I?" The Doctor said. The man smiled.

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise." The Doctor tilted his head, cocky.

"And who's that?" The man's, the Editor's smile didn't falter.

"It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live." There was an angry growl from the ceiling and the Editor winced.

"Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client." He snapped his fingers and pointed upwards and pointed at some creature in the ceiling. It revealed to be a huge, slobbering lump of an alien with a mouth full of sharp, snapping teeth.

"Oh my gods." Sirenia breathed.

"What is that?" Rose asked nervously.

"You mean, that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" The Doctor demanded.

"That "thing", as you put it, is in charge of the human race." The Editor told him. The Doctor looked at him in alarm. "For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior, your master, and humanities guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe." The creature roared. "I call him Max." The Editor said, looking smug. The Doctor smiled sarcastically and nodded.

 **STO**

The Doctor, Sirenia, and Rose were all restrained with manacles. The Editor spoke as he walked around, looking at each monitor.

"If we create a climate of fear... then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy... invent an enemy... change a vote..." Rose snorted, disgusted.

"So, all the people on Earth are like, slaves." The Editor looked to her, pointedly.

"Well, now. There's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes." The Doctor and Sirenia said in unison. The Editor looked disappointed.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?"

"Yes." The two of them said together again. The Editor laughed.

"You're no fun."

"Let us out of these manacles, you'll find out how much fun I am." Sirenia snarled. The Editor giggled.

"Oh, she's tough, isn't she. For an obvious alien." He reached over and gently caressed her chin, which she jerked away. "You know, the Jagrafess told me, no aliens. Only humans, solely because aliens were a little more clever, had a few more brains."

"More brains than you're going to have after I'm done with you." She growled. He patted her face and continued to pace in front of them.

"But, come on. Isn't it a great system?" He asked them. "You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must've noticed." Rose told him. He considered this.

"From time to time, someone, yes. But the computer system allows me to see inside their brain... I can see the smallest doubt, and crush it." He grinned. "That's why we can't have aliens here. Too much brain power. But the humans, well, they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual." Sirenia spotted Cathica out of the corner of her eye. She has made it to the room, but does not reveal herself. Sirenia looked to the Doctor and he nodded. He had seen her too. But clearly the Editor hadn't, as he kept talking. "When of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing." Rose was still confused.

"What about you? You're not a Jagra... uh... a..."

"Jagrafess." The Doctor and Sirenia said in unison. They were getting pretty good at that.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human." The Editor shrugged.

"Yeah, well simply being human doesn't pay very well."

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own."

"No! I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um... install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size." Sirenia muttered, glancing once more at the beastie.

"What's his life span?" The Doctor demanded.

"Three thousand years."

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs - Jagrafess stays cool, stays alive. Satellite Five's one great big life support system."

"But _that's_ why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown." The Editor gave a small laugh, then clicked his fingers. The manacles sent an electric shock through the Doctor, Sirenia, and Rose.

"Who are you?" The Editor demanded. He snapped his fingers again and the Doctor grimaced in pain.

"Leave them alone!" He shouted. "I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler, and she's Sirenia! we're nothing, we're just wandering." That wasn't enough for the Editor.

"Tell me who you are!" He shouted.

"I just said!"

"Yeah, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly..." He suddenly stopped. The Doctor looked at The Editor questioningly. The Editor smiled and looked right at the Doctor.

"Time Lord."

"What?" The Doctor was surprised. The Editor turned to Sirenia.

"Oceanic." She gasped.

"What?"

"Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine and his friend from a long, lost planet, the Princess! Oh, with his little human girl from long ago." He touched Rose's face gently, and she jerked her head away roughly.

"You don't know what you're talking about." The Editor chuckled.

"Time travel." Sirenia listened hard, and she could hear shouts of pain coming from Floor 139. She could tell who it was straight away.

"Someone's been telling you lies." The Editor gestured to a monitor.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" He snapped his fingers, and a projection of Adam, writhing with pain and shouting, compressed information flowing into him, appeared in on the screen.

"Oh, my God, his head!" Rose shouted.

"What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done?" The Doctor shouted.

"They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything!" Sirenia exclaimed.

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S. TARDIS." The Editor looked way too happy.

"You'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first." The Doctor told him, deathly.

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key." They all looked at the monitor as the key slowly floated from Adam's pocket and dangled in front of his face. The Doctor turned to Rose.

"You and your boyfriends!" Rose looked down in shame.

"Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing." The Editor exclaimed.

"And no-one's gonna stop you. Because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions." The Doctor told him coldly.

"Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold." Sirenia added, directing this towards this to Cathica, who was still listening, revelation showing on her face. She seemed to reach some sort of decision and left the area. Soon, an alarm went off. The Editor looked around, upset.

"What's happening?" He demanded. "Someone's disengaged the safety." He clicked his fingers, then the projection showed Cathica, the compressed information flowing into her brain. "Who's that?!" The Editor shouted angrily. Rose, the Doctor, and Sirenia smiled at the projection.

"It's Cathica!" Rose cried.

"And she's thinking. She's using what she knows!" The Doctor added. The Editor went over to Suki.

"Terminate her access." But Sirenia still had something to say.

"Everything we told her about Satellite Five, the pipes, the filters, she's reversing it! Look at that..." Sirenia looked up at the ceiling, grinning. "The icicles are beginning to melt."

"It's getting hot." The Doctor announced. The Editor began to panic.

"I said, terminate!" He shouted. He frantically placed his own hands over Suki's.

"Burn her mind." On the projection, Cathica was speaking.

"Oh, no you don't. You should've promoted me YEARS back." All the screens suddenly explodes with sparks, and the Drones fell lifeless to the floor. Satellite Five shuddered, and alarms went off. Rose's manacles came undone. The Editor tried to get the corpses to sit upright again. On the screen, Cathica smiles. The Doctor and Sirenia smiled back at her.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." The Jagrafess roared violently. Sirenia laughed. The Editor was speaking to the Jagrafess, who was _not_ pleased.

"Yes! Uh... I'm trying, sir but, I don't know how she did it, it's impossible. A member of staff with an idea..." The Jagrafess roared angrily. The Editor pushed Suki's body aside, and tried to operate the computer himself. Rose, free from her manacles, fumbled in the Doctor's jacket pocket for his sonic screwdriver, while the Jagrafess roared and snapped at them menacingly. Rose looked at the screwdriver in her hand, not knowing what to do.

"What do I do?" She cried.

"Flick the switch!" The Doctor shouted. Rose did so, and the sonic screwdriver buzzed. A small explosion went off nearby, causing Rose to jump. She then ran to the Doctor and used the sonic screwdriver to free him and Sirenia. As she did, the Doctor said to the Editor, "Oi, mate, wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body. Massive bang!" He freed himself just as lumps of flesh started falling off the Jagrafess. "See you in the headlines!" Then he ran for it. The Doctor, Sirenia, and Rose ran across Floor 500 hand in hand, avoiding the huge lumps of snow falling from the ceiling. They ran into the spike room with Cathica, who was still streaming information. They heard a horrible scream, and a roar, then the Doctor clicked his fingers and the door in Cathica's head closed. She looked up at the Doctor, who smiled down at her.

 **STO**

Downstairs on Floor 139, The sun rose over the planet Earth. Everyone was recovering from the commotion. The Doctor and Cathica sat at a table in the canteen area, Rose and Sirenia leaning on the bar behind them. Then the Doctor spoke.

"We're just gonna go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage." Cathica have them a look.

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No-one's gonna believe me." Sirenia grinned at her.

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now." She said. "The Human Race should accelerate. All back to normal." Cathica eyes Adam, who was loitering by the Tardis.

"What about your friend?"

"He's not my friend." The Doctor said. There was something menacing in the way he stood up and marched in Adam's direction. Rose caught up to him.

"Now, don't..." Sirenia stopped her as he ignored her. The Doctor advanced on Adam. Adam looked frightened.

"I'm all right now. Much better. I've got the key." He showed them. "Well, it's... I know... He chuckled nervously. "It all worked out for the best, didn't it?" The Doctor took the key off him, grabbed Adam, and unlocked the door of the Tardis. Adam was still defending himself.

"You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge." The Doctor shoved Adam inside, ignoring him completely. Sirenia and Rose followed suit.

 **STO**

The Doctor steered Adam out of the Tardis, which had materialised in his small, Manchester living room. Rose and Sirenia followed them out, shutting the doors behind them. Adam looked around.

"It's my house! I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home!" The Doctor and Sirenia glared at him, yet he paid no attention. "Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock." Sirenia raised her eyebrows.

"Is there something else you want to tell us?" Adam shifted his eyes.

"No. Um... what do you mean?" The Doctor walked over to the telephone and picked it up.

"The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world." Adam looked rather caught out. The Doctor put down the phone, and Sirenia took out her blaster. Adam looked as though he wanted to stop them, but couldn't think of anything to say, and merely pointed at the him wordlessly while she blew up the telephone. The she put it away and gave a small salute as she walked towards the Tardis.

"That's it, then. See ya." She walked back to the TARDIS doors, the Doctor and Rose right behind her. Adam came running over.

"How do you mean, "see ya"?" The Doctor stuck his head out.

"As in "goodbye"." Adam looked flabbergasted.

"But... what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head, I've got a chip type two, my head opens." Sirenia smirked.

"What, like this?" She clicked her fingers, opening Adam's head. Adam groaned, angrily.

"Don't." He clicked his fingers and it closed.

"Don't do what?" The Doctor asked, clicking his fingers.

"Stop it!" Adam shouted, closing it again.

"All right now, Doctor, Sirenia, that's enough. Stop it." They both backed down. Adam looked at Rose gratefully.

"Thank you." Then Rose clicked her fingers. Sirenia snorted. Adam looked upset.

"Oi!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Rose said, sniggering. Adam closed it again. The Doctor wasn't laughing.

"The whole of history could've changed because of you." Adam sighed.

"I just wanted to help."

"You were helping yourself."

"And, I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this." The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Yes I can. 'Cos if you show your head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average. Unseen. Good luck." He opened the Tardis door.

"But I wanna come with you!" Adam whined.

"I only take the best. I've got Rose, and Sirenia." Then they heard someone coming into the apartment.

"Oh my God." Adam said.

"Who's that? Jeff? Is that you?" A woman called.

"It's me, mum, don't come in, wait there a minute."

"Oh, my Lord! You never told me you were coming home!" She called happily. Rose watched Adam's embarrassed face, teasingly, her tongue between her teeth. Adam's Mum was still talking. "Hold on, I'll just take my coat off. You should've told me you were coming home. I would've got your favourite tea in." Adam appealed to Rose.

"Rose... take me with you." Rose, however, stared at Adam like she's never seen him before, and boarded the TARDIS without a backward glance, the Doctor and Sirenia already in. The engines started up, and they left Adam to found out by his Mum.

(Okay, so this one actually worked out right! It copied it all! You would not believe how ecstatic I am right now!)


	5. Chapter 5

_Day 1_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This is my first journal entry. This diary came from the room that the Tardis had given me. She's a sweet thing, the Tardis. I can hear her, whispering to me at night. She calls me Her Princess. I am no longer a princess however. My planet is gone, and I am alone in the universe. I suppose the Doctor feels the same way, but I do not pity him. He is the cause of our pain, and the end of my reign._

 _I shall write again, but for now I must go. I have other things to attend to._

 _Sirenia_

She closed her journal and set it inside of the drawer of her bedside table, locking it. She wouldn't want the Doctor seeing it. Then she went out into the control room, where she found herself alone with the Tardis. She stared at the symbols on the console, many only she and the Doctor would ever be able to understand. She suddenly felt a wave of soothing energy wash over her, then it stopped, and she doubled over in pain. What was happening? The Doctor came in from a corridor, messing with a little device.

"Ah, Sirenia. I was wonder if you could-" then he looked up. "Sirenia!" He ran over and helped her up, leading her over to a chair in the corner.

"I'm fine!" She gasped. He looked at her red face, sweat running down her forehead and her eyes squeezed shut in pain. She clearly was _not_ fine.

"Sirenia, what happened? What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. I was just walking, then I felt this wave of energy, then just pain, like something was changing my cells." The Doctor did a scan on her with the sonic and looked at the readings.

"It appears, something is. Do Oceanics go into Healing Comas?" She shook her head.

"I don't need to go into a Healing Coma! I am perfectly fine! I just need something to drink, and maybe a quick nap." She tried to standing up, but fell over, the Doctor catching her.

"Sirenia, something is tampering with your cells, now go into a Healing Coma!" He demanded. She pushed him away and stood up straight.

"Don't you _dare_ ever talk to me like that again!" She thundered, a flash of light and the sound of thunder sounding behind her. The Doctor backed away.

"Sirenia, I'm only trying to help." He said, but she ignored him as she stormed away, passing Rose. Rose looked at the Doctor.

"What did you do?" She asked. The Doctor looked back at the hall where Sirenia's retreating figure was going,

"Nothing compared to what someone else is doing." He told her.

 **STO**

She sighed a soft sigh as She watched Her Princess storm away from Her Thief, deeming Herself a fool. She had tried to continue the process while Her Princess was awake, only causing her pain, and anger towards Her Thief. She must allow Her Princess to rest, and to take in the energy then. That was the only way that Her Thief would be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose walked into the console room as Sirenia stormed off, leaving the Doctor behind.

"What did you do?" Rose asked him.

"Nothing compared to what someone else is doing." Rose sighed, then came over, a photograph in her hand.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked the Doctor. He shrugged.

"I don't see why not." She showed him the photograph. It was a picture of a man.

"Peter Alan Tyler, my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born 15th of September 1954. That's what mum always says. So, I was thinking... could we? Could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" The Doctor crossed his arms.

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" He asked. Rose shrugged.

"All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, we'll just leave it." The Doctor looked at her, concerned.

"No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you."

"I wanna see him." The Doctor mocked bowed.

"Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for." He started up the TARDIS engines. They walked out and found themselves in a registration hall. They sat at the back of a small crowd of people witnessing the marriage of Jackie and Pete.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline, Angela, Suzette Prentiss..." The registrar said to Pete.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne... Suzette... Anita..." He stuttered Jackie narrowed her eyes slightly. Pete looked at the Registrar for help. The Jackie laughed.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di." The Doctor grinned and looked down at Rose.

"I thought he'd be taller." She told him.

" ... to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold 'til death us do part." As they left, Rose was talking to the Doctor.

"Mum once told me that she wished someone had been there for him when died. I wanna be that someone. So he doesn't die alone." As they entered the TARDIS, Sirenia had walked into console room. She groaned when she saw the Doctor.

"Oh great. You're back." She grumbled. The Doctor ignored her, not wanting to discuss in front of Rose right now.

"November the 7th?" He asked. Rose nodded.

"1987." The Doctor started the engines. Rose watched them apprehensively. Sirenia looked at a picture that was on the chair and knew exactly what was happening.

"Rose? Are you sure about this? You're going to see your dad after all." Rose nodded.

"I want to be with him when he dies. He had no one there." Sirenia sighed. When they stopped, Rose looked at the door. Then they stepped out of the TARDIS. It was a still, quiet sort of day. Someone was playing music.

"That's so weird." Rose muttered. "The day my father died... I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy, it's just an ordinary day." The Doctor shrugged.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight." Sirenia looked at Rose.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked again. Rose nodded.

"Yeah." Sirenia looked at the Doctor.

"Are you sure about this? She is human after all." The Doctor nodded.

"Let's just keep an eye on her." They walked to the Powell and the Doctor, Rose, and Sirenia stood on the curb of the pavement, waiting, side by side.

"This is it." Rose told them. "Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase." She sounded as though she was trying to fight off tears. A car came round the corner. "He got out of his car..." The car pulled over. "... and crossed the road." The car stopped. "Oh, God. This is it." She shuddered. Sirenia patted her shoulder.

"You can do this." She said. Pete, oblivious to what is in store for him, picked up the vase from the passenger's seat. The Doctor gently took Rose's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Sirenia did the same on her other side, both aliens unaware. Pete got out of his car, unaware that a car had just rounded the corner and was heading straight towards him. His eyes widened in shock. The driver threw a hand over his eyes. Rose quickly hid her head behind the Doctor's shoulder. Sirenia closed her eyesight. The vase fall to the floor and smashed. Rose lifted her head to look at her father, who was lying on the road, twitching.

"Go to him. Quick." The Doctor told Rose. But Rose couldn't. She just stood there, frozen. Soon, the ambulance arrived, Rose, Sirenia and the Doctor leaning against a wall. Rose had tears in her eyes.

"It's too late now." The Doctor and Sirenia looked at her. "By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead." Her voice faltered, choked up with tears. The Doctor looked away in silence, Sirenia putting her arm around Rose. Rose turned to them. "He can't die on his own." She said. The Doctor and Sirenia looked back at her. "Can I try again?" The Doctor and Sirenia looked at each other. He knows it would be a bad idea, but he couldn't deny Rose. Sirenia shook her head, but he nodded to Rose. Rose, Sirenia and the Doctor stood out of sight around the corner, watching the first set of themselves standing on the curb.

"Right. That's the first us. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait 'til she runs off and they follow, then go to your dad." For the second time, Rose's father's car drew up.

"Oh, God. This is it." The First Rose said.

"You can do this." The First Sirenia told her. Pete picked up the vase from the passenger seat.

"I can't do this." Rose sputtered.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here." The Doctor told her.

"It's now or never, Rose." Sirenia added. Rose stared at her father getting out of the car, breathing heavily. Then, she ran out.

"Rose! No!" The Doctor and Sirenia shouted at the same time. The car rounded the corner. Rose ran past the first set of the Doctor, Sirenia, and Rose, and knocked her father out of the way of the oncoming car. They tumbled onto the floor. The first set of the Doctor, Sirenia and Rose look bewildered for a few seconds, then disappeared. The Doctor looked on in horror. Sirenia punched him in the shoulder.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Rose stared at her father as he got to his feet. "I did it! I saved your life!" She exclaimed

"Blimey, did you see the speed of it? Did you get his number?" Rose didn't pay a bit of attention as she started at him. "I really did it. Oh, my God, look at you! You're alive! That car was gonna kill ya!" Pete gave her a look.

"Well, give me some credit, I did see it coming. I wasn't gonna walk under it, was I?" Rose big smile didn't fade.

"I'm Rose." She looked at him expectantly.

"That's a coincidence. That's my daughter's name."

"That's a great name. Good choice, well done." She said in sheer delight. There is a few seconds silence as Rose smiled at him, unable to take her eyes off him, and he looked as though he doesn't quite know what to say next.

"Right, I'd better shift. I've got a wedding to go to." He said, turning to get back in his car.

"Is that Sarah Clarke's wedding?" Rose asked, not ready to say goodbye quite yet. He nodded.

"Yeah, are you going?" She nodded back.

"...Yeah."

"You and your friends need a lift?" He gestured to the Doctor and Sirenia who is standing watching them darkly by the corner, his eyes wide. "And did you know that one of your friends is _blue_?" Rose laughed.

"Don't worry. She's totally nice." She assured him as she gestured the two over and they came over grudgingly.

When they got to the flat, Pete put the vase down next to the door.

"There we go. Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchen's just down there, milk's in the fridge... well, it would be, wouldn't it? Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt... make a lot of money out of that." As they listened to him ramble,

Rose still could not tear her eyes way from him. She smiled at him in delight as he spoke. The Doctor nodded politely behind her and Sirenia took a peek around, shining a little device at everything. The Doctor came over.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him like it was obvious.

"I'm finally on Earth, which is probably the planet you spend most of your time and the planet I've never seen. My probe analyses everything and tells me what it is so I don't have to listen to your stupid voice like she's listening to his." She gestured to Rose, who hung on to every word Pete said.

"Sell it to students and things..." Pete pondered for a bit. "I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me..." He pushed past them and disappeared through a door. Rose looked around, oblivious to the Doctor's glare and Sirenia's poking around.

"All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard, she used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink."The Doctor leaned against the doorframe, saying nothing. "Here it is. On display. Where it should be." The Doctor still said nothing. Sirenia stood and crossed her arms, leaning on her heel. They both looked angry. Rose picked up a trophy and showed it to them. "Third prize at the bowling... first two got to go to Didcot." She examined it for a few more seconds, then replaces it. Her eye was drawn by a large bottle in the corner of the room. She bent down the look at it. "Health drinks. Tonics, mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He's so clever." Still, the aliens say nothing. Rose looked around and spots some plans on the table. "Solar power. Mum said he was gonna do this. Now he can." Rose looked at the Doctor and Sirenia, smiling. They did not smile back. Rose sighed. "What? Did you not like that he called you my friends? Or the fact that he noticed Sirenia is blue?"

"When we met, I said "travel with me in space". You said no. Then I said "time machine"." The Doctor told her. Rose's eyes widened.

"It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought... I can stop it." The Doctor groaned and looked down at Sirenia.

"I did it again. I picked another stupid ape. I should've known." Sirenia raised her eyebrows. "It's not about showing you the universe - it never is. It's about the universe doing something for you." Sirenia patted his shoulders.

"Not the first time you've done something stupid, I'll bet." Rose glared at them.

"So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad." The Doctor looked over her.

"I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point."

"But he's alive!" She protested. Sirenia came over.

"Our planets died. Our families. Do you think it never occurred to him to go back and save them? Never occurred to me tell him to?" Rose shrugged, feeling outnumbered.

"But it's not like I've changed history. Not much, I mean... he's never gonna be a world leader, he's not gonna start World War Three or anything..." The Doctor took a few steps towards her.

"Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man, that's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive." Rose crossed her arms, looking eye to eye with him.

"What, would you rather him dead?"

The Doctor threw up his hands, exasperated

"I'm not saying that..." Rose stopped him.

"No, I get it! For once, you're not the most important people in my life." The Doctor held out his hand.

"Let's see how you get on without us, then, give me the key." Rose stared at him. "The TARDIS key. If I'm so insignificant, give it back." Rose dug it out of her pocket.

"All right then, I will." Sirenia watched, feeling like this was a bad idea. Rose slapped it down into his hand, hard.

"Well, you've got what you wanted so that's goodbye then." The Doctor told her. Then he and Sirenia turned on her and walked down the hallway to the door. Rose pursued them.

"You don't scare me." She told them, unconvincingly, standing in front of them, between them and the door. "I know how sad you are, both of you. You'll be back in a minute. Or you'll hang around outside the TARDIS waiting for me."

"Then you clearly don't know anything about us." Sirenia said. The Doctor just looked at her for a few moments, then pushed past her, opening the door. Rose's voice rose as Sirenia followed him.

"I'll make you wait a long time!" She shouted, then slammed the door shut after them, and then leaned against the wall breathing heavily. Pete poked his head around the bedroom door.

"Boyfriend and best friend troubles?" Rose didn't answer.

 **STO**

Still fuming, the Doctor walked back down the road, Sirenia trotting to keep up with him.

"You know we can't leave her here." She told the Doctor.

"Yes I can! I can do what I like!" He shouted at her. Her eyes widened at his tone. She crossed her arms.

"Doctor, for one thing, if we left her, it would cause a paradox. Secondly, she's your companion. You don't just abandon your companion." He sighed.

"I know. I probably should have listened to her. But-" She cut him off.

"But nothing. Why don't stop at the TARDIS, cool off for a bit, then head back and get her?" The Doctor nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

 **STO**

At the flat, Rose was picking up peanuts that were strewn over the coffee table, and putting them back on a plate. Pete entered, dressed in a suit.

"Excuse me, do you mind? What're you tidying up for?" He asked her. Rose stopped.

"Sorry... force of habit." Pete shook his head.

"Listen, don't worry about him. Couples have rows all the time." Rose sat down.

"We're not a couple. Why does everyone think we're a couple?" She sighed. "I think they left me."

"What, a pretty girl like you? Did he leave you for Blue's Clues there?" She shook her head.

"They can hardly stand each other." Pete shrugged.

"If I was going out with you..."

"Stop! Right there!" Rose said. Pete looked at her, alarmed.

"I was just saying... " He started, but she held up her hand.

"I know what you're saying, and we're not going there. At no point are we going anywhere near there. You aren't even aware that there exists." Pete looked as though he was finding this hard to follow. "I don't even want to think about there, and believe me, neither do you. there... for you... is like... pfft, it's like the Bermuda Triangle." Pete whistled.

"Blimey, you know how to flatter a bloke." He muttered. Rose jumped to her feet, grabbed her jacket, then offered her arm to Pete

"Right, are we off?" She asked. Pete gestured to her her proffered arm.

"So, that wouldn't be a mixed signal at all." She shook her arm.

"Absolutely not." Pete sighed and took her arm resignedly. They walked to the door.

"I'll take you back to the loony bin where you belong. Still, I'm sure I've met you somewhere before..." He told her. Then they left the flat.

 **STO**

The Doctor and Sirenia rounded a corner to the road where the TARDIS was parked. A bird cawed. The Doctor still looked upset, but was definitely calmer. Sirenia just had a look that said that it was already a long day. When they approached the TARDIS, the Doctor took the key out of his pocket and then looked up at the sky through the bare branches of a tree. Sirenia looked at him, worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Something feels off." he muttered. He then opened the doors of the TARDIS, only to find the inside of his ship had disappeared! It was just an ordinary police-box. Sirenia gasped and the Doctor stepped inside and felt around the walls frantically, then stopped. He looked at Sirenia, who eyes were wide with panic.

"Rose!" They shouted at the same time. Then they ran back in the direction from which they came from, all four hearts beating (Sirenia has two hearts too).

 **STO**

Pete was driving his car with Rose in the passenger seat. As they drove, Pete talked to Rose about his business.

"I met this bloke at the Horse's, and he's cutting me in on copyright." Rose looked at him, confused. "But I thought you were a proper businessman and that..." She trailed off. Pete scoffed.

"I wish! Ah, I do a bit of this, a bit of that, a straight bloke." Rose nodded slowly.

"Right... so I must've heard wrong. So really you're a bit of a... a Del Boy?" Pete groaned.

"Oh, shoot me down in flames. You're not related to my wife by any chance, are you?" Rose put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, my God... she's gonna be at the wedding." Pete looked at Rose curiously.

"What, Jackie? Do you know her?" Rose paused for a moment, before she spoke.

"Sort of." Pete sighed.

"What's she told you about me, then?" Rose smiled.

"She said she'd picked the most fantastic man in the world."

"Must be a different Jackie, then. She'd never say that." Rose's smiled disappeared and it was quiet. After a few seconds silence, the radio sprang to life, playing rap. Pete made an irritated sound.

"This stuff goes right over my head." But Rose was confused.

"That's not out yet." Pete grimaced.

"It's a good job and all." Rose reached for her mobile.

"I'm just gonna check my messages."

"How d'ya mean, messages?" He looked at her mobile. "Is that a phone?" Rose nodded.

"Yeah..." She held the mobile to her ear.

"Watson, come here, we need you. Watson, come here, we need you." A voice said over the phone. Rose furrowed her brow in confusion and glanced at her father, who also looked puzzled. "Watson, come here, we need you." The voice continued. Pete looked in the mirror at the car behind. It was the car that should have killed him earlier. It got closer, then rounded a corner and vanished. The driver threw a hand over his eyes before it did so.

As Pete and Rose rounded the corner in Pete's car, the car that should have killed Pete came out of thin air and headed straight towards them.

"Dad!" Rose shouted as Pete swerved to avoid the car, beeping the horn. The car sped off down the road. Pete turned around in his seat to look at it, whilst Rose sat looking straight ahead of her, shaken.

"It's that car! The same one as before!" Pete exclaimed. Then they both got out of the car, Pete looking around. "It was right in front of us, where's it gone?" Then he caught Rose's eye. "You called me "dad", what did you say that for?" Before Rose could answer, Jackie came over with a carry-tot that had baby Rose is in it.

"Oh, wonderful. Here he is, the accident waiting to happen." She drawled. Rose stared at her. "You'd be late for your own funeral and it nearly was!" Pete shook his head.

"No damage done." Jackie glanced disdainfully at Rose.

"And who's this?" Rose simply stared at her. "What're you looking at with your mouth open?"

"Your hair." Rose told her.

"What?!"

"I've never seen it like..." Jackie stared at her, looking both confused and insulted. "I mean... it's lovely, your hair's lovely." Rose then spotted the baby, her, in the carry-tot and took a few small steps towards it, eyes wide. "And that baby you're holding..." Jackie glanced at Pete, holding the baby to her protectively, completely nonplussed. "That would be... your baby..." Rose mumbled.

"Another one of yours, is she?" Jackie demanded of Pete.

"She saved my life!" Pete defended.

"Oh, that's a new one! What was it last time?"

"I didn't even know her. She was a cloakroom attendant. I was helping her look for my ticket. There were three duffel coats all the same, somehow the rack collapsed. We were under all this stuff." Rose gave Pete the same look Jackie was.

"Were you playing around?!" She demanded. Jackie turned to her.

"What's it got to do with you what he gets up to?"

"What does he get up to?" Rose asked, her voice rising.

"You'd know." Pete scoffed.

"Oh, 'cos I'm that stupid. I play around and then bring her home to meet the missus. You silly cow..." Jackie looked at him.

"But you are that stupid."

"Can we keep this stuff back home? Just for now?" Pete pleaded.

"What, with the rest of the rubbish?" Rose looked upset. "You bring home cut-priced detergents, tonic water, Betamax tape and none of it works, I'm drowning in your rubbish." She turned to Rose. "What did he tell you? Did he say he's this big businessman, 'cos he's not. He's a failure. Born failure, that one. Rose needs a proper father..."

"Jackie, I'm making a living, it keeps us fed, don't it?" Pete said, talking over her.

"Stop it!" They both stopped talking. Rose was distressed. "You're not like this.. you love each other." Jackie shook her head.

"Oh, Pete. You never used to like them mental. Or I dunno, maybe you did."

"Jackie, wait, just listen..."

"If you're not careful, there'll be a wedding and a divorce on the same day." The she walked away, carrying baby Rose, who had started crying.

"Right, wait here. Give us a couple of minutes with the missus." He told Rose. He began to walk away, then turned back again, took the vase out of her hands and gave her the car keys. "Tell you what, straighten the car up. Stick her round the corner or something. Don't cause anymore trouble..." He walked off, leaving Rose standing by the car with tears in her eyes. Rose watched her mum and dad talk to each other from a distance.

"I'm not listening. It's just the duffel coats all over again." Jackie told him, calmer than before, but still upset.

"Jackie, sometimes a duffel coat is just a duffel coat. Things will get better soon, I promise." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I've had enough of all your daft schemes. I never know where the next meal's coming from."

"I'll get it right, love. I promise, one day soon I'll get it right. Come on..." He pleaded. Rose smiled softly as she watches them. At that moment, Mickey as a little boy ran around the corner.

"Monsters! Coming to eat us!" He shouted a woman. Some of the women looked at each other, smiling.

"What sort of monsters, sweetheart? Is it aliens?" Asked one woman as she and her friends laugh. Mickey ran into the church. Rose watched him, taking him more seriously. Behind her, the Doctor and Sirenia ran around the corner.

"Rose!" They shouted. Upon hearing their voices, Rose smiled in a satisfied sort of way, and turned around.

"Get in the church!" The Doctor shouted. Hearing the urgency in his voice, Rose's smile faded. The Doctor and Sirenia looked to her left, and Rose followed their gaze and before her eyes, a bat like creature appeared, bearing down on her. She screamed. The Doctor knocked her out of the way just in time, and they both fell to the ground. Sirenia pulled them both up as quick as she could.

"Get in the church!" She called. The crowd outside the church tried to run for the door, but they stopped when another bat appeared before them.

"Oh, my God. What are they?" The woman from earlier exclaimed. The guests in the church came out to see what the commotion is. Some of them screamed.

"Inside!" The Doctor shouted. The bar creature bared down on them. The people who had just come out of the church tried to come out of the door. "Stay in there!" One man does not listen and tried to run for it. The reaper swooped down on him, covering his body with its wings. Sirenia ran over and shot water from her wrist, freeing the man from the creature. The bride look horrified, and tried to run into the church. The reaper positioned itself before her, and she screamed. The bat, however, decides to go for the priest instead. The Doctor ushered the guests before him as Sirenia rescued the old priest and led him into the church.

"In!" The reaper swooped towards the church doors, but the Doctor managed to shut them just in time. The Reaper screamed. Once inside, the guests babbled in panic. The Doctor looked around at the shadows of the Reapers outside the windows. Sirenia went over to him.

"They can't get in." She told him and the guests. "Old windows and doors, okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else?" The Reapers screeched. "Go and check the other doors! Move!" The Doctor ran and pushed against a wooden door in the side of the church. Jackie ran after him.

"What's happening? What are they?" She grabbed his arm. "What are they?"

"There's been an accident in time, a wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage." He told her.

"What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?" The Doctor groaned, irritated.

"Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining..." Jackie cut him off.

"How d'you know my name?" She asked, but the Doctor talked over her.

"I haven't got time for this..."

"I've never met you in my life!" Sirenia came over, looking very angry.

"No, and you never will unless we sort this out." The Doctor nodded.

"Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this, Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go, and, check, the, doors." He pointed in the direction of the doors, his voice loud and commanding. Jackie stared at them.

"Yes, sir." The Doctor grinned, pleased with himself, as Jackie walked away and and another man approached him.

"I should've done that ages ago." The Doctor told the man and Sirenia.

"My dad was out there." Sirenia pointed him out.

"He's sitting right over there, and right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive."

"My dad has this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice..." The Doctor dialled a number and held the phone to his ear.

"Watson, come here, we need you. Watson, come here, we need you."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Doctor, who is that?" Sirenia asked him.

"That's the very first phone-call, Alexander Graham Bell." He said, giving the phone back. "I don't think the telephone's gonna be much use." He made to run off again to check another door, Sirenia trailing after him.

"But someone must call the police!" The man called.

"Police can't help you now. No-one can." Rose watched them, along with the other guests.

"Nothing in this Universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound." Sirenia said, then looked to Rose, looking her in the eyes. "By consuming everything in sight." Rose spoke shakily.

"Is this because..." The Doctor looked down at her. He and Sirenia do not look angry. "Is this my fault?" No answer, only looks. "Yes." They walked past her. Pete looked from one to the other, brow furrowed, then back down at baby Rose in her carry-tot.

 **STO**

The Doctor entered the church anteroom, where Pete was checking if a door was secure. The Doctor looked out of the window. Pete joined him.

"There's smoke coming up from the city but no sirens." He said urgently. "I, I don't think it's just us, I think these things are all over the place. Maybe the whole world." The Doctor did not seem to be listening. He was staring in dismay out of the window. The car that should have killed Pete appeared out of thin air, tyres screeching. It rounded the corner and the terrified driver threw a hand over his face as it disappeared again. It happened repeatedly. Pete glanced out of the window. "Was that a car?" He asked.

"It's not important." The Doctor said after a pause. "Don't worry about it." Then he left. Pete stared out of the window.

 **STO**

The Reapers clambered against the large stained-glass window, trying to get into the church. Rose sat alone near the altar, looking as though she had been crying, when Pete came in through a side door with his hands in his pockets to talk to her.

"These mates of yours... what do you mean, this is your fault?" Rose shrugged, teary.

"Dunno... just... everything." Pete gave her a look.

"I gave you my car keys." Rose gazed at him, eyes red. Sirenia walked in, but stayed outside, listening in. "You don't give your keys to a complete stranger." Still, Rose and Sirenia watched him as he worked it out. "It's... it's like I trusted you. Moment I met you, I just did. A wound in time..." Rose chewed her lip. "You called me Dad. I can see it... my eyes... Jackie's attitude... you sound like her when you shout..." He reached out and touched her face tentatively. Rose closed her eyes. He dropped his hand, but Rose took it in hers and held it back to her face. "You are. You are... you're my Rose. You're my Rose grown up." He threw his arms around her. Losing all remaining control, Rose's tears started to flow again. Even Sirenia wiped her eyes.

"Dad... my Dad. My Daddy..." Rose whispered as they embraced. Sirenia walked away, unable to watch this. It was too painful. Instead, she watched as a Reaper head-butted a door, trying to get in.

 **STO**

The Doctor crashed around in the main church, checking all possible exits. He was approached by what appeared to be the bride and groom. Sirenia wasn't too far behind either.

"Excuse me! Mr..." The Doctor didn't look at him as he spoke.

"Doctor." Sirenia listened to this as well.

"You seem to know what's going on. You and that blue girl." The man. The Doctor nodded as he checked the lock.

"Sirenia and I give that impression, yeah." Sirenia smirked.

"I just wanted to ask..." The man started, but the woman cut him off.

"Can you save us?" The words seemed to finally grab the Doctor's attention. He turned to look at her, and turned his sonic screwdriver off. He walked towards them, observing them both. Sirenia watched this, careful not to be caught eavesdropping.

"Who are you two, then?"

"Stuart Hoskins." Said the groom.

"Sarah Clarke." Said the bride. The Doctor nodded towards a bump on Sarah's belly. "And one extra. Boy or girl?" Sirenia gasped, and smiled again. Maybe he wasn't so terrible. Not many would notice. She certainly hadn't.

Sarah ran her hands over her bump. "I don't know. I don't want to know, really."

"How did all this get started?" Sarah glanced at Stuart.

"Outside the Big Box Club. Two in the morning." He said. She nodded.

"Street corner. I'd lost my purse. Didn't have money for a taxi. She added.

"I took her home." The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Then what? Asked her for a date?" She nodded.

"Wrote his number on the back of my hand." He smiled.

"Never got rid of her since. My dad said..." He faltered. Sarah's lip trembled, as if they were remembering that he had almost died. The Reapers screeched outside.

"I don't know what this is all about. And I know we're not important..." Sarah said tearfully. The Doctor looked genuinely shocked. So was Sirenia. She stepped out from where she was hiding.

"Who said you're not important?" The two said in unison. Sarah looked back at them, tears in her eyes. Sirenia dead the Doctor didn't even glance at each other, but kept talking.

"I've travelled to all sorts of places. Done things you couldn't even imagine, but... you two..." The Doctor shook his head.

"...Street corner. Two in the morning. Getting a taxi home. Neither of us have ever had a life like that." Sirenia finished for him. They both smiled at the wedded couple.

"Yes. We'll try and save you." Sarah smiled back at them through her tears. Then she and Stuart went to sit down.

"By the way, you two make a lovely couple yourselves." Stuart added.

"We're not a couple!" Sirenia told him, but they didn't hear. The Doctor looked at Sirenia, his arms crossed.

"Alright, so how long were you there?" She blushed, her cheeks turning purple.

"The whole time." Then she winced and doubled over. The Doctor's grin disappeared instantly. He helped her over to a pew, ignoring the looks people were giving them.

"Sirenia, you have to go into a Healing Coma!" He told her. She started to protest, but he put a finger to her lips. "No arguing. I can't have you go dying on me now. We're the last ones." Sirenia looked into his green eyes, already losing consciousness.

"But... I can't..." he stopped her, and she lay back, unconscious.

"Just sleep now, Princess." He whispered. "I can take care of this." He looked at the people watching. "This woman is not to be woken up under any circumstances!" He told them. Then he went to check the other doors.

 **STO**

Rose sat in a side room with her dad. She sniffed, still a little tearful. Pete was still trying to get his head around all this.

"I'm a dad. I mean, I'm already a dad, but... Rose grows up, and she's you. That's wonderful. I suppose I thought that you'd be a bit, useless, what, with my useless genes and all, but..." Rose laughed slightly. Pete was fascinated by her. "How did you get here?"

"Do you really wanna know?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah!"

"A time machine." Pete looked stunned.

"Time machine." She smiled.

"Cross my heart." He smiled back.

"What, do they all have time machines where you come from?" She shook her head.

"Nah, just the Doctor. And Sirenia now, I suppose."

"Did you know these things were coming?" She shook her head again.

"No." Pete looked incredulous. "God, I dunno, my head's spinning." Rose looked down. "What's the future like?" Rose shrugged.

"It's not so different." "

What am I like? Have I gone grey?" He laughed. Rose didn't answer, she just watched him. Pete's smile faded slightly. "Have I gone bald? Don't tell me I've gone bald." Rose still did not answer. Pete cleared his throat, clearly wrong-footed. "So, if this mate of yours isn't your boyfriend, and I have to say, I'm glad because being your dad and all, I think he's a bit old for you..." Rose laughed. "Have you got a bloke? Or is you and that blue girl?" Rose shook her head.

"No, no, none of that. I did have..." There were running footsteps and Jackie's voice rang out in the background.

"Mickey!" Then a little boy came running in and ran up to Rose and threw his arms around her legs, eyes tightly shut.

"Do you know him?" Pete asked. Rose nodded slowly, chuckling a little at

"I just didn't recognise him in a suit..." She said as she tried to pry him off of her. "you'll have to let go of me, sweetheart..." Mickey returned to Jackie, who had now joined them. "I'm always saying that..." Rose said under her breath. Jackie put her arms around Mickey's shoulders.

"He just grabs hold of what's passing and holds on for dear life. God help his poor girlfriend if he ever gets one."

"Me and Rose were just talking..." Pete told her. Jackie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah? Talking? While the world comes to an end, what do you do? Cling to the youngest blonde." Rose looked upset, but didn't not speak. "Come on, Mick." She took his hand and led him away. Pete made to follow, but Rose grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You can't tell her." Pete looked at her, crestfallen.

"Why?"

"I mean... I really don't want you to tell her."

"What, do you don't want people to know?" He asked.

"Where I come from, Jackie doesn't know how to work the timer on the video recorder." Pete grinned.

"I showed her that last week." Rose nodded. He stopped grinning. "Point taken."

 **STO**

Rose came into the church area to find the Doctor was talking to baby Rose in her carry-tot. Sirenia was nowhere in sight.

"Now, Rose... you're not gonna bring about the end of the world, are you?" He asked the baby sternly. "Are you?" Baby Rose stared innocently up at him. 19 year old Rose joined them. The Doctor glanced at her. "Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times change." Rose nodded, a little tearful, but tried to make light-hearted conversation.

"I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken." She reached out to the baby. The Doctor grabbed her hand quickly and pushed it back.

"No. Don't touch the baby." The Reapers outside distracted Rose for a moment, as they screeched particularly loudly. "You're both the same person and that's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening. Not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in." Rose sighed.

"Can't do anything right, can I?" She asked.

"Since you ask, no. So, don't... touch... the... baby." The Doctor told her, as though he was speaking to a dimwit. Rose narrowed her eyes.

"I'm... not... stupid." She growled. The Doctor scoffed.

"You could've fooled me." Rose looked away, stung. The Doctor repented slightly. "All right. I'm sorry." Rose looked back at him. He spoke softer now I wasn't really gonna leave you on your own." She nodded.

"I know."

"But between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea." Rose looked at him intently. "No way out."

"You'll think of something." Rose said quietly. "You or Sirenia." He shook his head.

"Sirenia's gone into a Healing Coma. She can't help us right now." He sighed, glancing at Sirenia's sleeping figure on the pew not too far away. "The entire Earth is being sterilised. This, and other place like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures." He looked at the shadows circling the church. "They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening, my people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way."

"If I'd realised..." He looked at Rose. She met his eyes.

"Just... tell me you're sorry." Rose's gaze did not falter.

"I am. I'm sorry." The Doctor grinned and pulled her in for a hug. She returned it with equal vigour. After a few moments, Rose pulled away, feeling inside the Doctor's jacket pocket. "Have you got something hot" she asked. There was a sizzling sound as she took the TARDIS key out of the Doctor's pocket. She gasped and dropped it. They both looked at it - it was glowing brightly. The Doctor grinned bigger.

"It's the TARDIS key!" He exclaimed. Then he took off his jacket, using it to pick up the hot key. "It's telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS!" Then the Doctor addressed the guests who were gathered on the chairs, listening to him. He showed them the key. "The inside of my ship was thrown out of a wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?" Stuart noticed his father's phone on the chair in front of him. He jumped up and showed the Doctor.

"This one big enough?" He asked. The Doctor hurried over to them.

"Fantastic."

"Good old dad." Stuart gave the phone to the Doctor. "There you go." Stuart's father looked on queerly, by

"Just need to do a bit of charging up... The Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver to the battery. "And then we can bring everyone back." He glanced around the church as he charged the battery up. Jackie looked warily round at the doors, which were shaking as the Reapers threw their weight against them.

 **STO**

Rose and Pete sat down near the back of the church. Pete looked super awkward.

"You, um... you never said why you came here in the first place. If I had a time machine, I wouldn't have thought 1987 was anything special. Not round here, anyway." He told her. She shrugged.

"We just ended up here." He grinned.

"Lucky for me, eh? If you hadn't been there to save me..."

"That was just a coincidence. That was just... Really good luck. It's amazing..." She said quickly. Pete looked as though he did not quite believe this. There was a slight pause. Then Pete cleared his throat.

"So, in the future, are me and her indoors still together?" Rose looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Are you still living with us?"

"Yep!" Pete nodded and smiled. He looks at her intensely for a few moments and then asked her a question, sounding like he'd been wanting to ask it for quite a while.

"Am I a good dad?" Rose couldn't find it in her heart to tell him the truth.

"You... you told me a bedtime story every night when I was small. You were always there... you never missed one." She smiled at him, giving every appearance of her reminiscing on happier times. "And um... you took us for picnics in the country every Saturday. You never let us down. You were there for us all the time." Pete listened intently. "Someone I could really rely on." They were both silent for a few moments. Pete frowned.

"That's not me." Rose stopped smiling. She looked to the front of the church, where the TARDIS finally started to materialise, the key in her lock. The Doctor put his jacket back on, grinning. He ran back up the steps to the pulpit and addressed the guests.

"Right, no-one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah, you're gonna get married, just like I said." He grinned encouragingly at them.

 **STO**

The TARDIS was materialising slowly, but surely. Everyone was sitting, waiting for it to appear fully. The Doctor and Rose sat side by side at the back of the church, Pete in a seat behind them. Jackie cast them a contemptuous glance over her shoulder. Sirenia remained silent.

"When time gets sorted out..." Rose started. The Doctor nodded.

"Everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed."

"You mean I'll still be alive." Pete said quietly. Rose turned around in her chair to face him. "Though I'm meant to be dead." Rose just looked at him without speaking. Pete nodded. "That's why I haven't done anything with my life. Why I didn't mean anything." The Doctor shook his head.

"It doesn't work like that." Pete sighed.

"Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened." Rose reached over suddenly and put a hand on his arm.

"This is my fault." She told him. He shook his head.

"No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault." Then suddenly, Jackie was there.

"Her dad? How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve?" The Doctor rolled his eyes and distanced himself, walking over to check on Sirenia. "Oh, that's disgusting!" Jackie said. Pete stood.

"Jacks, listen. This is Rose." That did it. Jackie got angry and upset, but managed to keep her voice low. (Skills!)

"Rose? How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?" Pete threw up his hands.

"Oh, for God's sake, look! It's the same Rose!" He took baby Rose from Jackie's arms and placed her into Rose's. The Doctor started to run over, but it was too late.

"Rose! No!" Too late, he pulled baby Rose from Rose's arms. A Reaper appeared in the middle of the church. The guests screamed and leaped to their feet. "Everyone! Behind me!" Everyone gathered behind the Doctor. The Reaper chirped menacingly and spread its wings. The Doctor addressed the Reaper. "I'm the oldest thing in here!" He shouted. The Reaper bore down upon him.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed. She watched, horrified, as the Reaper consumed the Doctor. The other guests screamed. The Reaper swooped around the church and then collided with the semi-transparent TARDIS, and disappeared, TARDIS and all. The key fell to the floor, no longer glowing. There was silence for a few seconds, then Rose ran down the isle and picked up the key. She was numb with shock. "Cold. He's cold." She whispered. Pete approached her cautiously from behind, all the while looking nervously around the church. "Oh, my God, he's dead." Pete reaches out to her, but she shook him off. "It's all my fault... all of you... both of you..." Her voice began to crack as the impact of what has happened hit her. Pete took her into his arms. "... the whole world..." The light in the church dimmed, as though a cloud has passed over the sun. Jackie held baby Rose closer to her, and the guests looked around, scared.

"This is it. There's nothing we can do. It's the end." Then Rose looked at Sirenia's sleeping figure.

"No. We've still got Sirenia."

"Uh, the Doctor told us not to wake her up." Stuart's father told. "Not under any circumstances." Rose gave him a look.

"At this point, I don't care if the Prime Minister told you she shouldn't wake up! We need her!" Then she began to shake Sirenia, trying to wake her up. "Sirenia! Please wake up!" Rose shouted. "Help us!" Then Sirenia say up with a jolt and swung her legs over the side of the pew.

"Alright! Now where the heck is that bumbling idiot you lot call the Doctor?" She demanded. Rose looked at her, tearfully. "What've I missed?" Rose told her what happened, and Sirenia sighed.

"Well, without the TARDIS, I'm not sure what to do either." She said.

 **STO**

Pete looked out of the window in the side room with the view of the car that was stuck in a loop. As he watched this happen twice with his brow furrowed, it seemed as though a revelation comes to him. He breathes heavily, shaking slightly.

 **STO**

Rose was sitting on her own with Sirenia in the dark church. They were both silent and grief stricken. Pete approached them, carrying his jacket.

"The Doctor really cared about you two..." They looked up at him. "He didn't want you to go through it again if there was another way. Now there isn't." Rose stood up.

"What're you talking about?" She asked. Pete put his jacket on.

"The car that should've killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor, and I'm sure Sirenia, worked it out way back, but he, er, they tried to protect me." Rose just looked at him, eyes filling with tears. "Still, they're not in charge anymore. I am."

"But you can't..." Rose started, her voice cracking. Pete reached out and strokes Rose's face.

"Who am I, love?" He asked her.

"My Daddy." Jackie approached them. She looked at Rose, eyes wide.

"Jackie... look at her. She's ours." Pete told her. Jackie looked at Rose, the truth dawning upon her. Rose looked back, tearful.

"Oh, God..." Jackie threw her arms around Rose, eyes shut tightly. When she let go, she looked at Pete.

"She's your's!" Sirenia said, standing up. "That's why you can't..." Pete shook his head.

"I've made up my mind, Sirenia. You said it yourself. You can't do it without the time machine." Then he turned back to Jackie. "I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're gonna get rid of me at last." Jackie shook her head, holding back tears.

"Don't say that."

"For once in your life, trust me. It's got be done." He told her gently. "You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughter." He gestured to Rose, then pulled Jackie in for a last kiss. He then turned to Rose. "I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you." Rose began to cry.

"You would've been." He nodded.

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now."

"But it's not fair." Pete smiled at her.

"I've had all these extra hours. No-one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that... I get to see you." He took her face in his hand. "And you're beautiful." Rose sobbed silently. "How lucky am I, eh? So, come on... do as your dad says." Slowly, tears still flowing, and without looking at him, Rose handed him the vase. "Are you going to be there for me, love?" Rose nodded. Pete puts a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Thanks for saving me." He pulled his wife and his daughter into a tight embrace. Rose screwed up her eyes. Then he looked at Sirenia, who looked crestfallen. He stuck out his hand to her.

"Sirenia, thank you for everything." She shrugged as she shook his hand.

"I didn't do anything. I mainly slept." She said. He chuckled.

"Then thank you for being there for Rose. And giving me the joy of seeing a blue person." Sirenia shrugged again.

 **STO**

The Reapers were still clamouring outside the church when Pete ran out of the doors, holding the vase. He stopped just outside the gate and looked up at one of the Reapers - it began to bear down upon him. He turned to see the car appear from thin air around the corner and ran straight out in front of it, screwing up his eyes before the impact.

"Goodbye, love..." He whispered. The driver threw a hand over his eyes as the car knocked Pete over. The vase crashed to the ground and broke. The Reapers disappeared one by one. Rose stood outside the church doors, her head down and her eyes closed, taking deep breathes in the slight breeze, Sirenia next to her. The Doctor came up behind them, and looked down at them for a few moments before placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"Go to him. Quick." He told her. Rose ran out of the church gates, down the road, and knelt down next to her dying father. She held his hand and lifted his head slightly up off the ground. They looked into each others eyes as he took his last few breaths. Finally, his eyes closed and his head fell back. Rose lowered his head gently to the ground. Sarah Clarke, Stuart Hoskins, his father, Jackie, and the rest of the guests emerged from the church, trying to see what had happened. Meanwhile, Rose placed a kiss onto her father's forehead. She stood up, and after looking down at him for a few moments, raised her eyes to meet the Doctor's and Sirenia's, who were standing around the other side of the car that killed Pete. She went to them.

"Peter Alan Tyler, my Dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Died the 7th of November, 1987." She whispered. Sirenia wrapped Rose in a hug, and the three of them walked slowly back to the TARDIS together.

 **STO**

Later that night, Rose had gone to bed early, leaving the Doctor and Sirenia alone in the console room. The Doctor kept watching Sirenia wearily.

"Would you stop staring at me!?" She demanded for the fifth time as she toyed with her blaster. "I'm fine!" The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Sirenia, you awoke early from a Healing Coma. You should have doubled over in pain by now!" She shook her head, ignoring the massive head _ache_ she had going on.

"Doctor, Oceanics are much different from Time Lords. Calm down." Then she went down a hall, stumbling as soon as she was out of the Doctor's sight. Something was messing with her cells. And she didn't like it one bit.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="29d8223fc39f2869b44ec3023cfcdc2b"Unfortunately for Sirenia, the Doctor had cameras around the TARDIS, just to watch over things in case someone was there who wasn't supposed to be. And he watched as she stumbled down the hall, clutching her stomach, grimacing in pain. br /"Can you do a scan on her?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS. "Let's see what's going on."br /em"Very well, My Thief." /emHe went over to a monitor and looked at the scans. He could see her cells being reformed and changed. br /"What are they changing into?" A green bar scanned across the screen several times, the Doctor's hands getting sweatier and sweatier every second. He wasn't sure why. This girl hated him with a passion. But here he was trying to save her. She was one of the last, the only one in this entire universe who understood many of the feelings he was going through after the Time War. Even though she hated him, he couldn't lose her. Finally, the machine beeped, and the word emunclear /empopped up on the screen. Even the TARDIS didn't know what DNA was being mixed in and replacing her Oceanic DNA. The Doctor /"Somebody's not telling me something. And I want to find out who."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="1c79844d86bafd69a5119632d52321aa"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongSTO/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e76ec302a93906efb37337b95727f952"Sirenia stumbled down the hall, into her room, and flopped onto her bed, panting, a stabbing pain still in her stomach, chest, and head. Something was definitely messing with her DNA. But what? She went over to a monitor that had been set up in her room and did a scan on herself. The TARDIS showed her that something was getting into her Oceanic cells, and rewriting them! She subconsciously lifted her hand, and saw that the blueness was fading, changing to a light pale. She gasped, then held it to her chest. She touched her hair, and lifted it to see that it was becoming less white, more blonde. She dashed down to the closet, ignoring the aches, and dug through it. She found black fingerless gloves that hid her hands, the rest of her except her face covered. Maybe she could use some paint or something to stay blue. The less she looked strange, the less the Doctor worried and the more he would leave her alone. Then she found a pair of scissors. She looked in a mirror at her now pale, but clearly, blonde hair. This had to be done. She took her long braid, and cut it. Right at the nape of her neck where the beanie stopped, she cut her hair. She felt tears prick her eyes as the braid fell limp in her hand and the little hair she had left tickle the back of her neck. An Oceanic woman always had long hair. It was considered a sin to have cut your hair short, especially as short as she had it. And she was supposed to be the princess. br /Sirenia buried the braid in the pocket of a long coat, hoping it would never be found there. She took off her beanie and looked at her hair. It was short, only falling to about her jawline. It was uneven, and it was growing less and less white by the minute. She covered it back up with the beanie, and stalked out of the closet. br /"Sirenia?" She turned and saw Rose standing there in a pair of white and blue striped pj pants and a white t-shirt. She looked at Sirenia /"Your hair..." she whispered. Sirenia nodded. "It was so beautiful. Why did you cut it? And your skin..."br /"It was a nuisance to braid every morning." Sirenia said swiftly, ignoring the question about her skin. "So I just cut it. What do you think?" Rose looked /"It-it looks, nice." She said slowly. Sirenia sighed and toss her /"What do you need, Rose?" Rose sighed and led her down to her bedroom, where she plunked on to the bed. br /"Well, I left my boyfriend Mickey back on Earth, then didn't come back until a year later, and now I'm planning on staying in the TARDIS. Yet, I don't feel like its right. Did you ever have a problem like this?" Sirenia thought back into her mind, and shook her /"I had love once, but he wasn't as much trouble as your Mickey sounds like." Sirenia told Rose. "I think you should just watch where your life leads. Why worry about decisions when things can just happen?" She bent down and put her hand on Rose's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't you worry. It'll all work out. I promise." Rose smiled a little meekly. br /"Thanks, Sirenia. I needed that." Sirenia got up to leave, when... "Oh, and Sirenia?" br /"Yes Rose?"br /"I'd suggest getting some sort of face cream or something. The Doctor's going to be worried if he sees you like this." Sirenia /"Yeah, I bet." Then she went back to her room, not feeling like chuckling at all. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="93169d302e0f31c0cd8b2bf6d7ad4787"(Face losing colour? White hair becoming white? The Author is back and updating? Madness! Madness I say!)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
